Caprichosa
by Lulu Masen
Summary: Ser una rica heredera tiene sus ventajas, tener el mundo a tus pies con solo tronar los dedos, jamás escuchar un no por respuesta y hacer todo lo quieres, pero que sucede cuando alguien planea quebrar tú voluntad y poner tu mundo de cabeza.
1. Chapter 1

- No…no y no – Era la décima vez en el día que teníamos la misma absurda pelea con mi madre.

- Pero son amigos muy queridos de tu padre.

- Podría ser la mismísima reina y mi respuesta es la misma NO – No estaba dispuesta a ir a una muy aburrida cena con mis padres, ni mucho menos ir a celebrar la llegada de gente que no conocía y no tenia el más mínimo interés en conocer.

- Tienen un hijo de tu edad.

- Wow…increíble, pero NO VOY!!!!

- Hazlo por nosotros.

- En serio piensas usar ese recurso, vamos madre ambos somos mas inteligente que eso.

- Esta bien, haz lo que quieras.

- Siempre lo hago, una cosa más – se volteo a mirarme – cierra la puerta el salir.

Perfecto esto me dejaba con la noche libre para salir con mis amigas, habíamos quedado en ir al club de moda en la ciudad, esperaba al menos poder distraerme un poco, estas últimas semanas habían sido muy aburridas, necesitaba un poco de diversión en mi vida y esperaba esta noche encontrar algo de eso.

Puntualmente Rosalie pasó por mí, ya iban con ella, Angela y Jessica, mis padres ya se había ido así que me evite otra ronda de drama. Me vestí de la forma mas bien provocativa, un vestido rojo strapless, muy ceñido a mi cuerpo, tacones agujas, me maquille suavemente, aunque destaque mis labios con un tono rojo como mi vestido.

Como siempre apenas llegamos al lugar entramos, jamás en la vida he esperado por nada y por supuesto no esperaría por entrar a un lugar, menos si eres una Swan, una de las herederas más ricas del país. Nos guiaron hasta el salón VIP y como siempre la primera ronda era cortesía de la casa, para ser honesta dudo que alguna vez haya pagado por un trago, siempre me los invitaban, algunos valían la pena, otros eran desechados de inmediato.

Después de un rato, el ambiente se animo o tal vez nosotras estábamos más alegres. Varios se acercaron para invitarnos un baile, como siempre rechazamos a unos cuantos, algunos insistían, otros parecían entender el mensaje y desistían.

Hice contacto visual con un guapísimo moreno, al parecer entendió lo que quería por que a los pocos minutos me invito a bailar. Tome la mano que me ofrecía y me fui con él a la pista de baile. Los primeros acordes de "Maria" llenaron el ambiente, aquella era la música perfecta para movimientos sensuales. Pegue mi cuerpo al suyo y comencé a moverme lentamente, puse sus manos en mis caderas y siguió mi ritmo, me deje llevar por los acordes de la canción, subía y bajaba por su cuerpo, hasta notar que al parecer mis movimientos estaban teniendo efectos en él. Me di la vuelta y le sonreí, puse mis brazos rodeando su cuello, continué bailando sin perder el contacto visual, una vez que termino la canción bese la comisura de sus labios y me aleje.

Como era de suponer me siguió hasta mi mesa, me invito un trago, el cual acepte, luego me extendió la mano con la clara invitación para otro baile, pero lo rechace, cosa que al parecer no le gusto, solo le sonreí y me despedí.

Me uní a mis amigas y nos marchamos, me pareció oír que algo decía, pero no me importo, seguí con mi camino. Al parecer todas nos habíamos divertido, conversamos un poco en el auto, hasta que llegue a mi casa. Note que mis padres ya habían regresado de su cena.

Subí muy despacio las escaleras con la intención de ir directo a mi habitación, pero mientras caminaba por el pasillo, sentí como unos brazos tomaban mi cintura y me arrastraban a unos de los cuartos de huéspedes, me arrinconaban en la pared y buscaban mis labios, era un beso exigente, devorador, sentía como trataba de separar mis labios para permitir el ingreso de su lengua, echo mi cabeza hacia atrás y entreabrí mi boca con una clara invitación. Me invadió de golpe su aroma tan masculino que sentí mis rodillas flaquear, por un instante pensé en gritar, pero prefería dejarme llevar por aquel beso. Mis dedos se enredaron en su cabello acercándolo aun más a mí, su lengua se emparejaba con la mía, para luego explorar los rincones más profundos de mi boca.

Por un instante me pareció que se alegaría, así que me aferre más a él, susurre un _"No pares"_, fue así como su boca comenzó a recorrer mi cuello, llenándolo de suaves besos, luego siguió con mi hombro, sentí como sus manos buscaban el cierre de mi vestido y lo descorría. Una vez cumplida su misión quede frente a él solo con mis bragas. Tomo uno de mis pechos en su mano, con su pulgar acaricio el pezón hasta dejarlo erecto y tomarlo con su labios, deje escapar un jadeo por las sensaciones que estaba provocando.

Mis manos se deslizaron por su cuerpo hasta llegar al borde de su pantalón, lo acaricie con suavidad hasta que sentí como la tela se tensaba, lo oí gemir sobre mi cuello. Lentamente comencé a desabrocharlo, bajo su atenta mirada, la oscuridad de la noche no me permitía ver con claridad sus rasgos, pero sus ojos estaban negros de puro deseo. Una vez que logre mi cometido, él me ayudo a quitárselos y lanzarlos lejos.

Me miro una vez más y sentí como sus manos aferraban mis nalgas y me acercaban a sus caderas, otro jadeo escapo de mis labios, al sentir su duro miembro presionarse entre mis piernas.

- Di lo que quieres – Pero no pude hablar, su boca busco mis labios, que se separaron al instante para recibir las sensuales caricias de su lengua – Dilo.

- Lo quiero todo – Acto seguido sentí como bajaba mis bragas y se deshacía de su bóxer.

Me acerco a una mesa que se encontraba en la habitación y subió mi cuerpo, separo mis piernas, me coloco frente a mi y sentí como se introducía, de inmediato mis piernas se cerraron alrededor de su cintura. Mis manos se aferraron a su espalda, comenzó con movimientos lentos que me estaba enloqueciendo, besos mis pechos, uno, luego otro hasta hacerme gemir, atrapo mi grito con su boca.

Poco a poco sus movimientos fueron haciéndose frenéticos, llevándonos al éxtasis total, cuando alcance la cima, mordí su hombro para acallar mi grito. Me miro por unos instantes para volverme a besar.

Si quería algo de diversión esta noche era segura que acababa de encontrarla.


	2. Chapter 2

_Capitulo 2_

- Siempre quise saber lo que era estar con Isabella Swan – Lo sentí salir de mi, pero no se alejo.

- ¿Acaso nos conocemos? – Tenía un poco de curiosidad de saber quien era.

- ¿Acaso importa? – Comenzó ha darme pequeños besos en el hombro, en el cuello hasta llegar a mi rostro.

- En lo absoluto – Busque sus labios y los aprese con los míos. Dada la posición en la que nos encontrábamos note como se excitaba nuevamente.

Rompí el beso mordiendo su labio inferior, note su miraba confusa mientras lo separaba de mí y bajaba. Trate de encontrar mi vestido y lo vi tirado en un rincón, me acerque a donde estaba, cuando sentí su brazo en mi cintura.

- ¿Ya te vas? – Murmuro cerca de mi oído, para luego apresar con sus labios mi lóbulo.

- No es obvio – Intente zafarme de su agarre, pero me aprisiona mas contra él y al sentir aquella parte de su anatomía mordí mi labio.

- ¿Estas segura? – Me di vuelta hasta quedar frente a él.

- Por mucho que me guste el postre – Baje mi mirada – Jamás me repito – Quite su brazo de mi cuerpo, tome mi vestido y salí de su habitación.

Corrí a mi habitación, no era realmente muy cómodo estar desnuda en el pasillo. Me recargue por unos instantes en la puerta para pensar, descarte cualquier idea y preferí tomar un baño, lo prepara todo y me sumergí en la bañera de mi cuarto de baño. Una vez que el agua estaba fría, decidí que era hora de salir, me puse mi conjunto para dormir y me fui a la cama.

Sentí que alguien tocaba mi puerta, solo gruñí, tape mi cabeza con la almohada y seguí durmiendo, luego el ruido de unas cortinas abriéndose captó mi atención y me hicieron hablar con mi molesto invitado

- ¿Qué deseas madre?

- Que desayunes con nosotros en el jardín – Solo me reí y me acomode para seguir durmiendo – Esto no es una invitación Isabella.

- y que es ¿una orden?

- Tómalo como desees pero en veinte minutos te quiero con nosotros.

- Pues espera cómoda.

- No creo que a tu padre le agrade mucho esto – La vi moverse en dirección a mi closet

- Y que puede hacer – Seguía sus movimientos con la mirada.

- Mucho si sigues con es actitud. Londres por ejemplo.

- Acaso me estas chantajeando.

- Llámalo como quieres, 20 minutos – Me eligió un vestido y se marcho. Grite de pura frustración, pero me levante.

Veinte minutos después me encontraba en la mesa del jardín, oyendo a mis padres hablar de su cena de anoche, de lo bien que la habían pasado, no pude evitar sonreír al recordar mi propia noche, aunque seguía sin saber a quien debía agradecer. En algún momento algo de su charla llamo mi atención.

- Se quedaran hasta que les entreguen su casa, tuvieron unos problemas y la entrega se atraso.

- No veo que exista problema. Esme es una de mis mejores amigas. Te molesta Bella.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Que los Cullen se quedaran con nosotros – Así que fue uno de los Cullen con quien estuve anoche, esperaba que no fuera Carlisle, no me gustaban los hombre casados y con la edad de mi padre.

- No me importa.

- Espero que te comportes, Bella.

- Por supuesto.

Oímos unas voces provenientes que se acercaban al jardín. Supuse que serían ellos, al frente venia una pareja, supuse que eran Carlisle y Esme, luego una mujer más joven y más atrás, hablando por teléfono un hombre, con el solo sonido de su voz supe que era él.

- Lamentamos la demora – Dijo Carlisle.

- No tienen por que, tomen asiento – Vi como mi padre me miraba – Les presento a Isabella, mi hija.

- Espero que te encuentres mejor – Sonrió Esme. Note la mirada de mi madre y supe de inmediato que habían inventado una excusa por mi ausencia de anoche.

- Mucho mejor gracias – Le devolví la sonrisa.

- Hola soy Alice – Se acerco y beso mi mejilla – Esta es mi hermano Edward – Tomo sus manos entre las mías y la beso.

- Encantada – Me miro con curiosidad, si pensó que me sonrojaría al verlo estaba muy equivocado. Al menos ya sabía su nombre…Edward Cullen.

Después de las presentaciones, comenzamos a desayunar, no estaba en lo absoluto interesada en lo que hablaban, un par de veces me hicieron unas preguntas que conteste, pero estaba de ánimos. Sentí varias veces como Edward me miraba, yo solo le sonreía y seguía comiendo. Al cabo de lo que parecieron horas, mis padres y los suyos de levantaron. Ellos irían a jugar golf, ellas de comprar, incluida Alice, eso nos dejaba a nosotros solos.

Lo mire por última vez y me fui, subí a mi habitación por mi traje de baño, quería nadar un poco antes de salir con mis amigas. Cuando llegue a la piscina note que no había sido solo mi idea, me perdí por un momento viéndolo nadar, tenía el cuerpo de un dios griego, era de músculos definidos y fuertes, una espalda ancha y una piernas increíbles, tenía el cabello cobrizo y por lo que pude ver esta mañana unos ojos verde esmeralda, era guapo, pero eso jamás se lo diría.

Me reprendí a mi misma por pensar eso, así que decidí demostrarme que cualquier hombre puede estar a mis pies si lo deseo. Baje lentamente por la escalerilla de la piscina, solté el nudo de la parte superior de mi bikini y lo lance fuera del agua, avance hasta donde se encontraba, al instante vi como su mirada se oscurecía y fue a mi encuentro.

Me tomo en sus brazos y acerco su cuerpo al mío, me guió hacia una de las orilla de la piscina y recargo mi espalda en ella. Con una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar mi pezón lentamente, uso su lengua y luego soplo provocando una sensación exquisita, hizo lo mismo con el otro y se lo llevo a su boca, mis manos se enredaron en su cabello para profundizar un más aquella caricia.

Levanto su rostro y lo guié a mis labios, quería sentir sus besos. Note como bajaba la única prenda que quedaba en mi cuerpo e introducía dos dedos en mi intimidad, logrando despertar todos mis sentidos, empezó con movimientos lentos, eso unido a la sensación de estar en el agua me estaba volviendo loca. Su lengua en mi boca seguía su propio ritmo demandante. Nos separamos un momento en busca de oxigeno. Para continuar con aquella batalla.

Sus movimientos poco a poco se hicieron más rápidos, arquee mi cuerpo y lance un grito al llegar al clímax. Estaba exhausta y me sentía como borracha, me acerque a su cuello y lo bese, procurando dejarle una marca.

Lo vi alejarse unos pasos, para quitarse su traje de baño. Yo aproveche para salir de la piscina, tome la bata que había dejado en una silla y lo mire.

- Gracias por todo – Le lance un beso, me anude la bata y me fui.

* * *

Acá otro capitulo….lo hice un poco rápido así que no se si quedo muy bueno. Si alguien por casualidad leer mi otro fic "Recuerdame" les cuento que lo más probable es que este fin de semana suba capitulo nuevo.

Cariños =)


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Me sentí tentada de voltear y ver su cara, pero no lo hice no quería demostrar de ninguna manera que él podría importarme. Cuando entre a la casa, me fui directo a mi habitación, tomaría una ducha y luego iría a comer con mis amigas.

No podía evitar sonreír al imaginar como estaría Edward en es momento, tal vez también se estuviera tomando una ducha aunque dudo mucho que fuese con agua caliente. Me reí fuerte al imaginarlo, aunque no podía negar que lo de anoche había sido fantástico, quería que tuviera claro que las cosas se hacían cuando y donde yo quería.

- ¿Qué es lo gracioso? – Me di rápidamente vuelta para verlo tras de mí estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no lo oí entrar.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Trate de alejarme, pero el reducido espacio de la ducha no me daba mucha movilidad.

- No es obvio Isabella.

- Realmente no – Puso sus brazos a ambos lados de mi cabeza y me miro fijamente, si pensaba que podría asustarme estaba muy equivocado.

- Es de muy mala educación lo que hiciste – Bajo su boca a mi oído y mordió suavemente el lóbulo – Así no se trata un invitado.

- Eres invitado de mis padres, diles a ellos que te traten bien – Puse mis manos en su pecho para tratar de alejarlo, pero no logre moverlo ni un centímetro, de hecho acerco más su cuerpo al mío. Sentí su erección en mi bajo vientre y mordí mi labio para no dejar escapar un gemido.

- ¿Te gusta? – Pregunto al tiempo que besaba mi cuello.

- Nada que no haya visto antes – Trate de sonar segura pero mi voz fue mas bien un murmullo.

- No te creo – No pude responderle, sus labios cubrieron los míos. Con la punta de su lengua comenzó a juguetear en el interior de mi boca con calidas caricias que me enloquecían.

Trate de alejarme, pero una de sus manos presionaron mi nuca, para profundizar el beso e impedir que me apartara, al sentirme derrotada me rendí a aquellas sensuales caricias, su boca no dejaba de incitarme y darme placer, no pude evitar dejar escapar un gemido.

Sentí como su mano libre comenzó a acariciar el contorno de mi figura hasta llegar a mi intimidad, separo un poco mis muslos y puso su pierna en el medio, aquel contacto fue exquisito, luego bajo ambas manos a mi cintura, me elevo unos centímetros del suelo, sabia exactamente que quería, pero una parte de mi se negaba a complacerlo. Su mirada estaba oscurecida por el deseo, pensé en golpearlo y dejarlo nuevamente frustrado, aunque siendo honesta él no sería el único si esto paraba aquí.

Enrede mis piernas en su cintura y le rodee el cuello con los brazos, hice un movimiento ondulante para aumentar la fricción de nuestros cuerpos y sentir como su deseo iba en aumento. Delineo el contorno de mi oído con su lengua y luego lo oí gemir, aquello me estaba enloqueciendo. Enrede mis manos en su cabello como una forma de guiarlo hasta mis labios que ha esa altura estaban hinchados de tantos besos.

Tan perdida estaba en las sensaciones que me provocaba, que me sobresalte al sentir como empujaba mi cuerpo contra el colchón. Me levante un poco para verlo, por un instante pensé que tomaría revancha y me dejaría ahí. Una sensación de alivio me inmundo cuando lo vi ponerse a horcajadas sobre mi, eche mi cabeza hacia atrás y apreso mi cuello con mis labios y lo lleno de suaves besos.

Arquee mis caderas como una invitación que no dudo en aprovechar, separo mis muslos y alzo un poco mis rodillas, para luego penetrarme lentamente. Aferro mis nalgas con fuerza para llegar mas profundo en mi interior, sus movimientos eran deliberadamente lentos, aquellas placenteras y profundas embestidas me estaban volviendo loca, al sentirlo tan duro mis paredes se contrajeron en torno a él. Cada movimiento provocaba un estremecimiento que me llevaba más allá de la cordura. Estaba por alcanzar el clímax, cuando arremetió en mi interior una vez con más fuerza, no pude contener el gemido que se escapo de mi garganta. Grite su nombre al mismo tiempo que él grito el mío.

Aquella tarde no vi a mis amigas habían cosas mas interesantes que hacer. Ambos yacíamos en la cama rendidos de tanta actividad compartida. Ninguno de los dos hablo, aunque aquello no era realmente necesario, lo que menos quería era crear una intimidad, solo compartíamos buenos momentos y nada más.

- Creo que es hora de partir – Lo oí decir, no se si era una pregunta o una afirmación, si esperaba que lo retuviera a mi lado se equivocaba.

- Si no me gusta que invadan mi espacio.

- Hace unos momentos no te molesto la invasión.

- Eso fue hace unos minutos, ahora me molesta – Me levante de mi cama, tome mi bata y le indique la salida.

- Si eso es lo que deseas – Se levanto y tomo su bañador, se lo coloco y se dirigió a donde me encontraba, sin darme tiempo a nada, cerro la puerta y me acorralo con su cuerpo a ella, me beso hasta dejarme sin aliento – Nos vemos Isabella.

A las pocas horas llegaron mis padres y los Cullen, aun no salía de mi habitación realmente estaba cansada, pero sabia que si no aparecía mi madre llegaría pronto a buscarme. Me acerque a mi closet y busque un vestido, me decidí por uno floreado de suaves tiras y largo, elegí también unos zapatos sin tacón que eran mis favoritos. Estaba arreglando mi cabello cuando vi una mancha roja en mi cuello, solo pensé una cosa…Edward, sabía que no podría disimularla con maquillaje, así que utilice un pañuelo a juego con mi vestido. Cuando estuve lista, baje para encontrármelos a todos en el jardín.

- Hola – Salude a todos los que se encontraban ahí.

- Bella, hija pensé que saldrías con tus amigas.

- Cambio de planes – Me acomode junto a mi padre, quien me sonrió.

- Estábamos hablando de organizar una fiesta para celebrar la llegada de los Cullen – Mi madre me miro esperando que respondiera algo al igual que mi padre.

- Me parece perfecto madre, sabes que cuentas con mi ayuda.

- Me encantan las fiestas – Chillo Alice – Me encantaría poder ayudar.

- Perfecto, dos semanas me parecen suficiente no crees hija.

- Claro, dos semanas – Note como la mirada de Edward se clavaba en mi pañuelo y luego sonreía.

- Edward me puede decir por que usas esa polera de cuello tan alto, acaso puedes respirar – No pude evitar sonreír ante la pregunta de Alice.

- No es tu problema enana.

- Tal vez sea alguna moda – Edward clavo una mirada envenenada en mí.

- Al igual que los pañuelos al cuello – Sonrió con suficiencia, iba a rebatirlo cuando nos interrumpió la voz del ama de llaves.

- Perdón por la interrupción…Sr. Cullen

- Si – Respondió Carlisle.

- No me refería al joven Edward – Todos reímos.

- Si ¿Qué sucede? – Le pregunto sonriente.

- Su novia lo espera en la sala – Note como la cara de Edward cambiaba por completo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Por unos instantes reino el silencio, las miradas que Esme y Alice dirigieron a Edward eran de reproche, por alguna razón su mirada trato de buscar la mía, pensé en ignorarlo, pero que sentido tenía, acaso pensaba verme herida, lo mire y solo le sonreí, su cara contrariada solo me hizo ensanchas aun más mi sonrisa. Después de un momento fue mi madre la que hablo.

-Maggie llevala a la sala, ahí estarán mas cómodos – Se dirigía a Edward.

- Te lo agradezco Renee – Se puso de pie y entro en la casa.

- No puedo creer que haya venido – Carlisle miro a Alice con el ceño fruncido – Papá no me mires así.

- Alice solo compórtate.

- Pero es que me parece increíble… ¿Cómo supo donde estábamos?

- Es la novia de tu hermano, no es tan difícil saber como – Respondió Esme, al parecer estaba tan molesta como Alice – Les pido perdón por esto, estamos abusando de su confianza.

No pude evitar sonreír ante el comentario, si supiera de que forma su hijo había tomado confianza, tal vez estaría aun mas apenada.

- Por favor esta es su casa no hay problema.

- Mejor hablemos de otras cosas ¿Qué les parece que la fiesta sea acá? – Gracias a al intervención de Renee toda la tensión pareció desaparecer y seguimos hablando de la fiesta.

Decidimos quedarnos en el jardín ha planificar todo, era un día realmente agradable para encerrarse. Me disculpe un momento para atender mi celular, era Rose quien me llamaba, por que quería saber la verdadera razón de mi ausencia en la comida, le prometí que luego le contaría todo, realmente no estaba de ánimos para una larga conversación.

Mientras me dirigía nuevamente afuera, escuche parte de la conversación que tenía Edward con su novia.

- Podrías quedarte en mi casa – Sonaba alterada

- Eso no es necesario, Jane.

- No me gusta que este acá…con Isabella Swan.

- Realmente no es mi problema si te gusta o no.

- Por que eres tan cruel conmigo.

- Sabes que las escenas dramáticas no son mi estilo. Así que evítalo por favor.

- Edward…yo…lo siento.

- Si eso es todo será mejor que te marches. Esta no es mi casa y no quiero abusar – No me di cuenta cuando se volteo, pero note que se dio cuenta de mi presencia, no solo él sino que también ella. Me dio una mirada envenenada a mi, luego se le acerco y lo beso. Pobre y patética mujercita, quise reírme por aquella escena, pero no lo hice, en cambio seguí mi camino al jardín.

Después de lo que parecieron varias horas, nos dirigimos a cenar. Estaban allí mi padre y Carlisle, quienes escucharon pacientemente todos los planes que habíamos trazado. Edward estaba en silencio y se mantuvo así casi toda la comida. Una vez terminada, todos nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones, yo estaba por salir del comedor, cuando Alice me hizo un par de preguntas, no tenia ni la menor idea de donde sacaba tanta energía, tuve que decirle que estaba agotada de otra forma me hubiese arrastrado para continuar con los preparativos.

Me sentí aliviada cuando entre a mi cuarto, realmente necesitaba dormir. Estaba sumida en la oscuridad, asi que busque a tientas el interruptor y encendí la luz. Casi grito cuando lo vi sentado a los pies de mi cama. Su pose era relajada y me miraba como si quisiera leer mi mente.

- 10 dólares por saber lo que piensas.

- Pienso si algún día recuperare mi privacidad – Lo oí reír y luego apareció una sonrisa torcida en su rostro. No podía negar que era guapo y un excelente amante, pero evita seguir pensando en ello – Puedo saber que deseas.

- Creo que es obvio lo que deseo Isabella – Luche por mantener mi mirada fija en él y no bajarla hasta aquel lugar donde su deseo sería evidente – Pero primero me gustaría que habláramos.

- Un cambio del todo interesante, pero de que podríamos hablar.

- Nunca quise ocultarte que tenía novia, lo siento.

- Pues no lo hagas. Eso es algo que realmente no me interesa.

- ¿A pesar de lo que compartimos?

- Edward, eso ya paso. Así que calmate y… – Note como esperaba que continuara –Buenas noches – Me di la vuelta y camine rumbo al cuarto de baño.

- Eso como nos deja – Lo oí hablar detrás de mi espalda.

- Tal como estábamos hace unos días, dos perfectos extraños y nada más.

- Y si te dijera que yo no quiero eso – Estaba muy cerca de mí, oí su voz junto a mi.

- Te diría que eso es tu problema no mío – No pude avanzar, con su mano en mi cintura, me acerco a su cuerpo.

- Seguro que no es un problema de ambos – No me dejo contestar, me acerco a la pared más cercana y ataco mis labios, no me dio tiempo para pensar en nada más que su boca sobre la mía moviéndose a la par. Lo sentí explorar mi boca, como si quisiera memorizarla y descubrir cada rincón. Antes de separarnos a buscar un poco de oxigeno mordió suavemente mi labio inferior. No me dio tregua siguió besándome hasta que mis labios estuvieron hinchados de tantos besos recibidos. Cuando sentí que mis piernas flaquearon, las enrolle en su cintura buscando algo de estabilidad. De inmediato lo oí gemir muy cerca de mi oído, tomo mi lóbulo y lo mordió. Yo bese su cuello, quería dejar nuevamente mi marca en él.

Me llevo hasta la cama y dejo mi cuerpo sobre el colchón, no tuve mucha conciencia en que momento nos desprendimos de nuestra ropa, solo sentí como entraba de una certera estocada en mí y ambos tocábamos el cielo.

A la mañana siguiente desperté con el tiempo justo para darme una ducha e irme al trabajo, al parecer todos se habían marchado, excepto mi madre y Esme que estaban en el comedor tomando desayuno. Me despedí de ambas y partí rumbo a mi oficina.

El día había sido agotador, tuve que revisar numerosa información y varios casos en los que estábamos trabajando, eso sin contar que solo comí una ensalada y numerosas tazas de café, hicieron que quisiera acabar más pronto para volver a casa.

Apenas llegue encontré a Edward me sonrió y hablamos un par de cosas, mientras cenábamos, al parecer estábamos solos los dos, bromeo un par de veces acerca de cómo aprovechar aquella soledad.

Me pareció oír el timbre, pero no lo pude comprobarlo, sino hasta que Maggie me anuncio que tenia un invitado. Me dirigí a la sala y lo vi ahí parado. Corrí a donde estaba, me lance a sus brazos y lo bese, lo había extrañado tanto.

* * *

Aca va un nuevo capi...ojala les guste.

Cariños =)


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Hacia exactamente seis meses que no veía a mi amigo James, así que apenas lo hice corrí a sus brazos, claro lo del beso lo planee cuando note que alguien iba tras de mí. No me sentía muy bien usándolo, en especial por que sabía lo que él sentía por mí, pero al ver a Edward con los puños tan apretados que sus nudillos estaban blancos, olvide la culpa y me dedique a disfrutar aquella pequeña victoria.

James al parecer aun no salía de su sorpresa, pero aquello no evito que me besara y no se separara de mí hasta que ambos quedamos sin aire. Estaba por besarme nuevamente, pero tome sus manos y lo guié hasta uno de los sillones para que nos sentáramos. No alcance a hacerlo, pues me tomo de la cintura para que me sentara sobre sus piernas, estuve a un paso de golpearlo, pero después recordé que yo había empezado todo.

-James no me siento en el regazo de nadie desde los cinco años – Trate de zafarme de su agarre, pero no lo conseguí y además no quería hacer un escándalo.

- Déjame un momento así cariño – Lo ignore y trate de buscar a Edward con la mirada. Seguía en el umbral de la sala y no despejaba su vista de nosotros, le envié una sonrisa despreocupada y bese la mejilla de James. Cuando volví a mirar ya se había marchado, así que me zafe de su agarre y me senté frente a él.

- James…yo…- Yo no titubeaba nunca, así que respire y continué – Espero que no pienses cosas que no son.

- ¿Y que se supone que debo pensar? Vengo a verte y me recibes con un beso y no de amigos.

- Solo lo hice por que te extrañe.

- Bella no me vas a decir que extrañabas mis besos si jamás me habías besado, no al menos de esa forma.

- Lo siento me deje llevar…culpa a la emoción.

- Y por que no mejor a los celos.

-¿Celos? De que rayos hablas James.

- Crees que no vi a Cullen parado detrás de ti.

- ¿Acaso lo conoces?

- Si y tu también.

- jajaja…te aseguro que lo recordaría.

- Bella, él es uno de los tantos hombres que has rechazado en tu vida. Bueno se ve diferente sin sus lentes y vestido con ropa para alguien de su edad y la de su abuelo, recuerdas la primera vez que lo viste parecía que iba disfrazado con ropa de los años 20 te burlaste durante horas de él.

- Wow…vaya cambio, pues a quien quiera que lo haya ayudado le hizo un gran favor – No salía de mi asombro en realidad estaba muy cambiado a la persona que yo recordaba.

- Bella, que hace Cullen acá.

- Sus padres conocen a los míos y se quedaran un tiempo con nosotros fin de la historia.

- O el inicio de otra distinta.

- Por Dios que cursi eres.

- Pero así y todo me quieres – Se acerco y tomo mis manos.

- Si, pero no de la forma en que te gustaría.

- En estos seis meses ¿no cambio nada?

- Te extrañe, pero no cambio nada. Eres mi amigo solo eso.

- Esta bien, no pido más.

Lo mire por unos segundos más, acaricia su mejilla y decidí ir por terrenos menos confusos. Le pedí que me contara de su viaje y todas sus historias, le conté algunas de las cosas que hice en su ausencia. Realmente no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos charlando, pero incluso mis padres se nos unieron un rato después de regresar de su cena. En algún momento alguien noto lo tarde que era, así que nos despedimos y mi madre lo invito a la fiesta que estábamos organizando.

Estaba realmente agotada, eran pasadas las dos de la mañana cuando entre a mi habitación, sin darme cuenta trate de ver si Edward estaba ahí, pero no fue así. Era lo mejor, al parecer entendió el mensaje y ya no me molestaría más, eso era bueno…o ¿no?

Durante las siguientes dos semanas estuve inmersa, junto a mi madre, Esme y Alice, en todos los detalles de la fiesta, aquella celebración tenia que ser perfecta. Además continuaba con mi trabajo y mi rutina, una noche a la semana cenaba con mis amigas y otra con James, también salí con Alice, era agotadora, pero increíblemente, muy simpática.

Edward, era un tema aparte, me saludaba cada vez que nos topábamos en la casa, pero el resto del tiempo parecía empeñado en ignorarme, aquella nueva actitud solo me provocaba risa, que esperaba él con esta especie de ley del hielo que sufriera su ausencia. Además no volvió a mi habitación, ni me invito a la suya. Por lo que Alice me comento todos sus momentos libres se los pasaba con Jane, eso me parecía obvio era su novia, pero al parecer aquello molestaba a las mujeres Cullen.

Finalmente el día de la fiesta había llegado, estaba terminando de arreglarme cuando oí la puerta de mi cuarto cerrarse. Agradecí que mi madre hubiese ido a ayudarme, el cierre de mi vestido me estaba dando problemas y no podía subirlo, le grite desde el baño:

- Puedes ayudarme con el cierre.

- ¿Quieres que lo suba o lo baje? – Oí su voz aterciopelada detrás de mí.

- Lo siento pensé que eras otra persona…pero creo que me puedes ser de ayuda.

- Y que es lo que quieres – Sentí como bajaba el cierre y el vestido se deslizaba hasta caer a mis pies. La tela fue de inmediato sustituida por sus manos que comenzaron a acariciar suavemente mi piel.

- Edward…se hace tarde – No me respondió, en cambio su boca beso mis hombros desnudos y subió por mi cuello.

Estar parados frente al espejo me permitía ver las manos de Edward recorrer mi cuerpo. Subí mis brazos hasta llevarlos a su cuello, quise darme la vuelta, pero me lo impidió. Tenía mi cintura firmemente aferrada con uno de sus brazos, mientras el otro recorría mis pechos, sus caricias eran apenas perceptibles, pero me estaban enloqueciendo. Cuando pensaba que finalmente me tocaría como sabía hacerlo, volvía a apenas hacerlo.

- ¿Te gusta? – No pude responderle, solo emití un gemido – Dímelo Isabella ¿Te gusta?

- Si…si…Edward – Su mano bajo hasta mis bragas y continuo ahí su tortura, apenas rozaba mi intimidad y se alejaba. Estaba por gritar de pura frustración y pude ver como sonreía al saber que estaba a su merced.

Si quería jugar le iba a demostrar que también yo podía hacerlo. Nuestros cuerpos estaban tan unidos que podía sentir su excitación, además mi piel desnuda contra su ropa provocaban distintas sensaciones. Con mis manos comencé a acariciarle el cabello. Para luego restregarme en su cuerpo subiendo y bajando lentamente por el. Me di cuenta que mi juego estaba funcionando cuando lo oí soltar un gruñido.

- Me estas volviendo loco y lo sabes – Susurro cerca de mi oído tomando el lóbulo entre sus dientes.

- Tal como me estas volviendo loca a mí – Baje uno de mis manos hasta sus glúteos y los apreté para acercarlo aun más a mi cuerpo.

Aquello pareció acabar con su control, rasgo con sus propias manos mis bragas e introdujo dos dedos en mi interior. Lo sentí llegar hasta aquel punto que me enloquecía y acariciarlo. No dejo de hacerlo hasta que grite su nombre.

Sin soltar su agarre de mi cuerpo sentí que bajaba sus pantalones y bóxer, y los lanzaba lejos. Pude notar de reojo que su excitación era evidente. Me acerco hasta el lavabo e hizo que dejara ahí mis manos. Seguía parado tras de mi, tomo mis caderas y de una solo movimiento lo sentí entrar. Su mano tapo mi boca, callando el grito que se había formado. Entraba y salía de mí sin descanso, su mano libre lanzo lejos mi brassier y comenzó a masajear mis pechos y su lengua lamía mi cuello, me estaba volviendo loca de placer y Edward al parecer también lo estaba. Se hundió una vez más en mí y ambos explotamos.

No dijimos nada hasta normalizar nuestra respiración. Me dejo parada frente a él y su mirada recorría mi cuerpo desnudo.

- No soportaba un minuto más estar sin ti.

- Edward… – No me dejo hablar se acerco a mí y me beso con furia, con toda la pasión contenida de estos últimos días. Me aferre a su cuello y sus manos comenzaron un nuevo viaje por mi cuerpo, tuve que hacer uso de todo mi autocontrol para separarlo – Se hace tarde – Pareció no oírme por que siguió besándome hasta tomar uno de mis pezones con sus labios – Edward…Dios…no sigas…ya es tarde – No pude evitar cerrar mis ojos y morder mi labio inferior.

- Abre los ojos Isabella – Al hacerlo pude ver como un sonrisa torcida adornaba su rostro – Te dejo pero con una condición.

- ¿Cuál?

- Esta noche, cuando acabe la fiesta seré tu ayuda de cámara.

- ¿De que hablas?

- Me dejaras ayudarte con tu ropa y serás mía toda la noche – Se apodero una vez más de mis labios y yo aproveche su cercanía para acariciarlo - ¿Qué me dice?

No pude responderle nada en ese preciso momento alguien entraba a mi habitación y me llamaba.

* * *

Aca un nuevo capitulo....espero que les guste!!!!

Cariños =)


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

Oí la voz de mi madre desde el cuarto de baño. Era obvio que me buscaba, así que decidí a contestarle de inmediato, no tenía ni el más mínimo interés en que entrara y encontrara a Edward. Conociéndola empezaría de inmediato a armar cuentos de hadas en su cabeza, historias que nada tenía que ver con la realidad.

- En un momento salgo – Tome la bata que estaba colgada, me la coloque y la anude firmemente. Estaba por salir de aquella habitación cuando sentí unas manos en mi muñeca.

- No me has respondido – No hable solo bese la comisura de sus labios y sali.

Mi madre estaba como siempre elegantemente vestida y me esperaba sentada en uno de los sofás de mi habitación.

- ¿Todavía no estas listas? – Frunció el ceño al verme solo con la bata.

- Acaso no es obvio – Le di la espalda. Me acerque a mi cómoda y saque un nuevo juego de ropa interior.

- Espero que no tardes o es que quieres arruinar la fiesta.

- Madre, no te preocupes espera lista…ahora si me permites necesito arreglarme.

- Esta bien…una última cosa… ¿Has visto a Edward?

- Claro…esta en mi baño encerrado – No se por que respondí aquello, pero no pude evitar sonreír mirando hacía la puerta cerrada.

- Bella que cosas dices…mejor prepárate.

Entre nuevamente en el baño. Edward ya estaba listo y no podía negar que se veía guapísimo. No deje que hablara, lo bese y después le indique la salida.

- Necesito prepararme.

- Nos veremos pronto Isabella.

No se como lo logre pero en un tiempo que debía ser considerado un record estuve lista. Baje por las escaleras principales, desde donde pude ver que ya estaban llegando los primeros invitados, mis padres como buenos anfitriones los recibían y saludaban, además de hacer la presentaciones, unos pasos más allá se encontraba Edward y su familia.

Me acerque a mis padres y los ayude con su trabajo de anfitriones. Note que cuando llego James, Edward se tenso y su mirada demostraba lo molesto que estaba por su presencia. En una actitud que ni yo misma logre entender del todo, solo salude a mi amigo, no lo bese ni nada. Aquella noche no quería molestar a nadie.

Luego me toco a mí el turno de sentirme molesta, vi como Jane llegaba acompañada de sus padres, al parecer no fui la única molesta con su presencia. Una cosa que llamo mi atención fue que al parecer Edward también estaba molesto con su llegada. Por un instante nuestras miradas se cruzaron y me sonrió, yo le devolví la sonrisa hasta que ella se le acerco y lo beso.

Cuando todos los invitados estuvieron presentes comenzó la cena en el jardín. En nuestra mesa solo estaba mi familia y los Cullen, mi padre propuso un brindis y le dio la bienvenida a sus queridos amigos, por su parte Carlisle devolvió el brindis agradeciendo la hospitalidad. Después de eso, todo transcurrió con normalidad, los invitados parecían disfrutar de la comida, al parecer todo iba resultando a la perfección. No se en que minuto, mas sentí su mano sobre mi rodilla, fue subiendo lentamente para luego seguir el mismo camino de vuelta. Solo lo mire y me mordí el labio inferior, cuando nadie nos veía, para provocarlo. Su mano fue ahora más atrevida y se deslizo bajo la tela de mi vestido. Seguí su juego y mi mano se poso sobre su pierna, subiendo hasta llegar a la parte de más me gustaba de su cuerpo y acariciarlo suavemente por sobre el pantalón. Note su mirada de sorpresa, pensé que se alejaría, pero en cambio sentí como sus dedos también tocaban mi intimidad.

Esto era un juego para demostrar quien tenía mayor poder sobre el otro. Nuestras caricias cada vez fueron subiendo de intensidad, tome agua de mi copa para ocultar un momento mi rostro. Ambos nos sobresaltamos cuando oímos que alguien trataba de captar mi atención. No pudimos evitar sonreírnos. Nuestras manos se alejaron, no sin antes tocarse por un instante, sentí una descarga eléctrica cuando nos rozamos.

Trate de retomar la conversación, pero me fue imposible pues ya llevaba varios minutos concentrada en otras cosas.

- Disculpa Esme ¿me decías? – Me gire hacia ella.

- ¿Qué cuando te vas a Londres? – Vi como en el rostro de Edward se borraba cualquier sonrisa. Preferí ignorarlo y responder.

- Pues muy pronto, solo tengo un par de cosas que arreglar y me voy – Tomo con tal fuerza una copa que temí que se quebraría en sus manos.

- ¿Iras con tú novio? – Oí su pregunta y vi como la mirada de mis padres, más bien la de todos se quedaba clavada en mí.

- No tengo ningún novio ni nada. Me voy sola.

- Yo pensé que…

- Pues pensaste mal.

No dijo nada más en cambio se levanto de la mesa, pidiendo disculpas. Por un instante todos parecieron sorprendidos, pero nadie comento nada, por lo que seguimos hablando de mi próximo viaje.

Trate de buscarlo disimuladamente y lo vi junto a su noviecita. Se veían tan contentos que quise hacer algo para molestarlo. Escuche como la música llenaba el ambiente, así que me decidí. Todos los de mi mesa ya estaban en la pista de baile así que iría hasta donde estaba James y bailaría con él toda la noche. Estaba por levantarme cuando vi una mano que se ofrecía a ayudarme.

- No entiendo como la mujer más bella de esta fiesta esta sola. Debo considerarme un verdadero afortunado.

- ¿Nos conocemos?

- No, pero se puede remediar…Jacob Black.

- Un placer…soy…

- Isabella Swan.

- Veo que me conoces, eso representa una desventaja.

- Pues que te parece un baile para remediar la situación.

Me acerque a la pista con Jacob y bailamos durante un largo rato. Durante todo ese tiempo no paramos de hablar. Realmente la estaba pasando muy bien con él, nos reímos a carcajada varias veces, ganándonos un par de miradas reprobatorias, pensé aclararles que estaban en mi casa, pero no valía la pena.

Sin darme cuenta todo cambio en un instante. No sentí a Edward tras de mí, ni tampoco en que momento pase de los brazos de Jacob a los de él. Solo sentí que me acercaba a su cuerpo. Mire por sobre su hombro y vi el rostro de sorpresa de Jacob.

- ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que te ibas?

- No veía por que debía de decírtelo. Y ahora si me disculpas vuelvo con mi acompañante – Trate de zafarme pero su agarre se hizo más firme y poco a poco nos fue alejando de la pista – Edward suéltame!!!

- No…y si no quieres que provoquemos un escándalo…baila conmigo.

- Yo bailo con quien quiero – Pensé en pisar con toda mis fuerzas su empeine, pero al parecer lo adivino.

- Ni se te ocurra, por que te juro que te cargo sobres mis hombros y salgo contigo de la fiesta – Si fuera posible me acerco aun más.

- Hazlo, pero no creo que a tu novia le guste mucho – Trate de no mirarlo en señal de fastidio.

- ¿Celosa?

- Solo constataba lo obvio.

- Pues solo para que lo sepas ya no es mi novia – Me llevo hacia el lugar más oscuro del jardín y me beso.

- Gracias por informarme – Trate con todas mis fuerzas de no sonreír ante aquella noticia.

- Cuando quieras ¿Te dije lo hermosa que estas esta noche? – Su boca estaba en mi cuello.

- No lo recuerdo, pero no lo creo – Acaricie su cabello

- Que idiota, pues permíteme decirte que estas hermosa y que cuando te vi con Jacob Black, quise matarlo por tenerte en sus brazos.

- ¿Celos?

- Si…hasta del aire que te toca – Solo atine a reírme prefería creer que estaba bromeando – ¿Isabella que me hiciste?- Unió su frente con la mía.

- No se ha que te refieres – Mi voz fue apenas un murmullo, en algún lugar de mi interior saltaron las alarmas.

- Sabes como me sentí cuando supe que te ibas.

- Edward…por favor esto no tiene sentido…lo nuestro es solo…sexo nada más – Note como tensaba sus brazos alrededor mío y me dirigía una mirada que no pude descifrar.

- Solo eso es para ti.

- Claro para ti acaso es algo más – Una sombra de duda nublo su mirada un instante, pero luego me respondió.

- No nada más…

* * *

_Primero que todo gracias por sus comentarios y por quienes la agregan como historia favorita. Tambien a quienes la leen =)_

_Otra cosilla es que en verdad debo reconocer que soy muy mala haciendo sumarios. Asi que puede ser que no se entienda mucho con la historia y además a medida que avanzan los capitulo voy cambiando algunas cosillas....asi que tratare de mejorar eso!!!!_

_Bueno que tengan un lindo día o noche dependiendo la hora en que lo lean jjajjajajaja._

_Cariños Lulu!!!!_


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

No dijimos nada más. Apenas termino la canción, soltó su agarre de mi cintura, educadamente tomo mi mano, la beso y se marcho. Me obligue a ignorar por completo la extraña sensación que me invadió cuando lo vi partir.

No se muy bien como continuo todo después de nuestro último baile. Solo se que en algún momento la música acabo, todos los invitados se fueron y me fui a mi habitación. Aunque me negaba a reconocerlo esperaba que estuviera esperándome como varias veces lo había hecho, pero como era de suponer mi cuarto estaba vació. Me tire a la cama y me dormí, no me importo que la ropa que llevaba o que aun estaba maquillada y peinada. Lo único que quería era dejar de pensar y callar las dudas que inundaban mi mente.

A la mañana siguiente desperté como si realmente no hubiese dormido nada. Me di una ducha para tratar de relajarme, luego llame a Maggie para pedirle que subiera mi desayuno. Realmente no estaba de ánimos para compartir con nadie. Necesitaba estar sola y pensar. Tan absorta estaba que note que mi desayuno ya estaba sobre mi cama, solo oí como la puerta se cerraba. Me acerque y vi que sobre la bandeja había una nota:

_Tenemos que hablar. EC_

La contemple unos instantes y la tire al piso. Eso era exactamente lo que no deseaba hacer en ese momento. Tome un poco de jugo y comí unas tostadas. Luego como era de esperar apareció mi madre, preguntándome que me sucedía, le explique que deseaba estar sola y que por favor no insistiera. Al parecer me comprendió por que se fue.

Las siguientes semanas fueron extrañas, ha falta de una mejor palabra para describirla. Los Cullen se habían marchado ya de nuestra casa, hace un par de días y todo parecía volver a la normalidad.

_Recordé que cuando estábamos despidiéndonos de ellos, un comentario de Alice llamo mi atención. _

_- Creo que a Edward le encanto más que a todos nosotros estar aquí – Note la mirada que le lanzo a su hermana._

_- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Pregunto curiosa de mi madre._

_- Por que la casa de Edward esta lista hace varios días, pero al parecer algo o tal vez alguien lo mantenía aquí – Aquel comentario provoco risas en todos, o más bien casi de todos, pues tanto Edward como yo solo nos quedamos mirando._

_- Pues nosotros estuvimos encantados de tenerlos como nuestros invitados. Así que deseas quedarte más tiempo, por nosotros no hay problema._

_- Se te ilumino el rostro hermanito. Como se nota que te gusta que te consientan._

_- Hija, deja de incomodar a tu hermano._

_- Pero si es cierto, mamá. _

_- Hermana por que mejor nos despedimos y damos las gracias – La tomo por los hombros y la guió hacia mis padres._

_- Me parece una excelente idea – Carlisle se acerco y así comenzó la despedida._

_Cuando fue el turno de despedirme de Edward, quise huir de ahí y odie esa sensación. No entendía que me pasaba. Lo vi acercarse, tomar mi mano y besarla._

_- Fue un placer Isabella._

_- Adiós Edward – Bese su mejilla y me aleje._

Trate de quitarme de la cabeza la despedida de Edward y concentrarme en mi trabajo. Ya estaba por terminar cuando el sonido de mi celular me sobresalto.

- Alo

- Bella….Habla Jacob Black.

- Jacob ¿Cómo estas?

- Muy bien, pero estaré mejor si acepta una invitación.

- Si es para hoy no puedo – Realmente no tenía ningún plan, pero necesitaba descansar.

- Entonces es para mañana.

- Esta bien…dime donde y….- No pude decir nada más.

- Por favor que clase de caballero crees que soy. Paso por ti, te parece bien a las 9.

- Es perfecto…nos vemos mañana. Adiós

- Estaré contando las horas – Solo reí y corte.

Cuando llegue a mi casa, recordé que mis padres estaban de viaje por el fin de semana. Además a excepción de los guardias de la entrada todos estaban libres estos días. Así que tenía que arreglármelas sola. Estaba tan cansada que no comí nada y me fui directo a la cama. A la mañana siguiente desayune con Alice, luego nos fuimos de compras y terminamos pasando gran parte del día juntas. Estaba comenzando a llover cuando nos separamos. Vi la hora y note que tenía el tiempo justo para prepararme para mi cita con Jacob.

Apenas llegue subí rápidamente a mi habitación y me fui directo a darme un baño para relajarme. Puse mi disco favorito y me sumergí, me pareció oír un ruido, pero lo ignore. Estuve dentro de la bañera un poco más, hasta que el agua se enfrió. Me enrolle en mi toalla y salí a buscar la ropa que usaría.

Casi grito de la impresión al ver a Edward, parado en el medio de mi habitación, traía sus ropas mojadas y me miraba fijamente, por un instante creí que estaba soñando. Hasta que se acerco a mí y sin decir nada me beso. Me amoldo a su cuerpo hasta que no quedo ningún espacio de separación entre nosotros, una de sus manos subió hasta mi nuca para profundizar aun más nuestro beso. Sus labios jugaban con los míos, solo nos separábamos el tiempo justo para tomar aire y volver a nuestra lucha. No podía seguir negando cuanto había extrañado la sensación de tenerlo junto a mí.

Sentí como su mano quito la toalla que cubría mi cuerpo y comenzaba a acariciarme, sin dejar ni un segundo de besarme. Me tomo en sus brazos y nos guió hasta mi cama. Separo nuestros labios y se me quedo observando, vi que una de sus manos iba a su bolsillo y sacaba un pañuelo de seda. Tomo mis brazos y los levanto por sobre mi cabeza. Lo mire con curiosidad, creía entender lo que pretendía y lo hice nada para alejarlo.

Unió mis muñecas y las ato con el pañuelo, para luego amarrarlo al cabecero de mi cama. Estaba a su merced, pero no me importaba. Sin dejar me mirarme sus manos me acariciaban, mientras sus labios recorrían todo mi cuerpo. Me sentí transportaba a las puertas del cielo, hasta que un sonido me hizo volver a la realidad.

Era mi celular, lo más probable es que Jacob ya estuviera cerca. Mire a Edward que solo sonreía.

- Tengo que salir….así que desátame – No dijo nada – Edward…desátame.

- No.

- Edward – Tire de mis amarras – Suéltame.

- No.

- No estoy jugando.

- Yo tampoco – Beso la comisura de mis labios, se levanto de mi cama y se acomodo en mi sofá.

- Jacob viene para acá.

- Si lo se, pero veo que será un poco difícil que le abras o no.

- Te juro que…

- Que…grita todo lo que quieras nadie va oírte.

- ¿Por qué me haces esto?

- Por que eres mía, Isabella y ningún perro va a tocarte si puedo impedirlo.

- Edward por favor…suéltame…- Casi nunca usaba esa palabras.

- Te prometo amor que lo haré – Se acerco y me beso – Pero no ahora.

- Edward….Edward….

Vi como se levantaba y se marchaba. Mientras el sonido de mi celular inundaba mi habitación.

* * *

Aca un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste...Gracias por sus comentarios!!!!

Cariños

Lulu =)


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

No podía creer en la situación que me encontraba. Atada en mi habitación por un hombre que me reclamaba como suya y que no significaba nada en mi vida o esa era de lo que me trataba de convencer.

Honestamente quise reír por lo absurdo que resultaba todo esto, en qué momento habíamos llegado a esto. Lo hubiese hecho de no ser por el insistente sonido de mi celular que era un recordatorio que en aquel instante debía estar en otro lugar.

Edward volvió a los pocos minutos con una sonrisa adornando su rostro. Rostro que en aquel minuto deseaba tener entre mis manos y golpear. Se acerco sigilosamente a mí sin apartar en ningún momento su mirada de la mía, su sonrisa se ensancho aun más cuando, al parecer adivino mis violentas intenciones en su contra. Note que iba con las manos tras la espalda ocultando algo.

- Más amarras o tal vez esposas – Le pregunte con mi voz cargada de ironía. No me respondió, en cambio desvió su mirada de mí y busco mi celular. Luego se acerco a mi cama, no pude ver con claridad lo que le hizo, pero dejo de sonar – Si le has hecho algo me lo pagas Cullen.

- Tranquila, Isabella solo lo apague – Lo vi levantar sus manos y una lluvia de pétalos cayó sobre mi cuerpo hasta quedar parcialmente tapada con ellos y llenado la habitación de un exquisito aroma – Mi flor preferida – Me murmuro al oído.

No le respondí nada, lo único que deseaba era odiarlo por lo que me acababa de hacer, por creer que tenía algún derecho sobre mí, pero sobre todo por comenzar a hacerse un lugar en mi corazón y aunque lo intente con todas mis fuerzas lo único que logre fue sonreír como una boba, y sentir mi corazón acelerarse con su cercanía.

Ni siquiera fui consciente del momento en que me desato y quede libre de mis ataduras, solo supe que me hallaba libre cuando sus labios comenzaron a recorrer mi cuerpo desnudo y me perdí en aquellas sensaciones que solo Edward lograba despertar en mí.

Me deje llevar y olvide por completo que Jacob me esperaba en algún lugar, olvide que Edward había actuado como si le perteneciera, como si fuésemos algo, pero también quise olvidar la sensación de felicidad que pugnaba por apoderarse de mi corazón.

Sentí que algo suave me recorría, vi que era una rosa la que reemplazaba sus manos y viajaba por todo mi cuerpo. Hasta detenerse en uno de mis pechos y dar pequeños toques en mis pezones hasta que esto estuvieron erectos.

La flor fue reemplazada por sus labios que juguetearon y lamieron mis pechos hasta hacerme gemir. Tome su rostro entre mis manos y lo acerque para besarlo, quería perderme en su sabor, su lengua estaba en batalla con la mía y recorría cada rincón de mi boca. Cuando nos separamos llene su rostro de pequeños besos y llegue a su cuello.

- Veo que ya no estás enojada.

- No cantes victoria Edward – Lo oí reír y continuo besándome.

Tan absorta estaba en mis sensaciones que no había notado que Edward estaba completamente vestido. Subí mis manos a su cuello para desabotonar su camisa, pero me detuvo y me miro.

- No lo hagas quiero sentirte así.

- Es injusto.

- Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás.

- Engreído… – Quería decir algo más, pero me beso y lo olvide todo.

Bajo hasta mis piernas y las beso sensualmente, luego las separo y sentí su aliento en mi intimidad. De inmediato supe lo que haría y sentí sus labios acariciando aquel lugar, su lengua se adentro en mí primero lentamente entrando y saliendo. Luego fue reemplazada por sus dedos. El trabajo conjunto de su boca y sus dedos me estaba llevando al límite. Mis manos fueron a descansar a su cabello el cual tiraba salvajemente en cada nueva embestida. Poco a poco el ritmo fue aumentando hasta el mundo se lleno de luces de colores.

Subió hasta quedar frente a mi rostro, con sus manos a ambos lados. Hablo a escasos milímetros de mis labios, su aliento lleno mis sentidos.

- Eres única Isabella y entiéndelo eres mía solo mía.

- Edward – Respire para recuperar mi voz y que esta sonara segura – Esto no tiene sentido…yo no soy de nadie…entiéndelo de nadie.

- Di lo que quieras, pero ambos sabemos que nos pertenecemos.

Lo mire por unos instantes y trate de apartarlo para poder levantarme. Su aroma no me dejaba pensar con claridad y necesitaba recuperar mi espacio vital que estaba completamente invadido por él.

- No te muevas aún no he terminado.

- Pero yo sí….así que por favor.

- jajjaajja…..Isabella entiéndelo aún queda tiempo y no pienso desperdiciarlo.

Se separo un momento de mi cuerpo y bajo lo necesario sus pantalones para poder ver su erección. Lamí mis labios pensando en todo las sensaciones que me provocaba. Sin darme tiempo a nada más, me penetro dejándome sin aliento.

No había suavidad en sus embestidas, sus manos separaron mis piernas aun más para poder llegar más dentro de mí. Sus arremetidas eran fuertes, pero aquello no me molestaba en lo absoluto, es más era justo lo que necesitaba para perderme y no pensar más.

- Vamos Isabella…quiero que llegues una vez más – Mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja.

- Edward….

Sentí que estaba a punto de llegar, pero quería que ambos llegáramos. Acerque sus labios a los míos para llenarme de él. Ahogue mi grito en su hombro y Edward hizo lo mismo cuando llegamos al final.

- Eres maravillosa…Te amo Isabella…

* * *

**Como siempre muchas gracias por sus reviews y por leerme espero que les guste el capitulo esta un tanto cortito pero preferi esto a no actualizar. La proxima semana me sera más complicado escribir pero tratare de hacerme un tiempito.**

**Cariños y que tengas un buen inicio de semana **

**Lulu =)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

Por un instante tuve la certeza que estaba soñando, pero cuando sentí sus labios en los míos supe que no era un sueño y que las palabras que acababa de oír eran reales. No pude corresponder su beso y en ese momento la habitación se me hizo más pequeña, necesitaba aire, tomar algo, vestirme, cualquier cosa con tal de no tenerlo aquí junto a mí.

No era la primera vez que alguien me decía que me amaba, ya varios me lo habían dicho, nunca les creí o no me importaba realmente si era cierto. Ahora era distinto, tenía miedo de lo que podía suceder, tenía una vida, tenía planes que no contemplaban a Edward, pero también por primera vez mi corazón latió con fuerza antes esas dos palabras. Mi cabeza estaba en otro lugar y el pareció notarlo.

- Estas bien – Pregunto rozándome los labios.

- Si…solo quiero que te marches – Trate de que mi voz sonara lo más firme posible.

- Isabella, lo que acabo decir…es….bueno…la verdad – Su mirada verde busco la mía pero no quise verlo.

- Edward…que se supone que debo hacer con eso – Se sentó en el lado opuesto de la cama, mientras yo apoyaba mi cuerpo en el respaldo de esta-

- No tienes nada que hacer, solo quería que lo supieras.

- Esta bien – Pero sabía que no lo estaba.

- Isabella…yo…

- Edward será mejor que te vayas, mis padres no han de tardar – No quería oírlo más, todo esto me estaba confundiendo, no lograba comprender en qué momento todo cambio de una manera tan radical. Él enamorado de mí y yo…yo estaba por irme de aquí.

- Quiero que entiendas que yo…-Puse un dedo sobre sus labios y lo calle.

- Edward…por favor – Creo que hace mucho no pedía a nadie "por favor" algo.

No sé como sonó mi voz, pero al parecer Edward lo comprendió, me miro por unos instantes, se levanto de su lugar, arreglo sus ropas y salió de mi habitación. No sin antes decirme

- Puedes tratar de olvidar lo que te dije, pero eso no lo hace menos cierto – Cerro la puerta y tuve la sensación que en mucho tiempo no lo volvería a ver.

Aquella noche no pude dormir, di vueltas en mi cama pensando…pensando como todo puede cambiar cuando menos lo deseas.

_4 semanas después_

- Bella vamos por favor!!!!...Te quedan pocos días en la ciudad…por favor.

- Alice estoy agotada.

- Es solo un rato. Te prometo que llegas temprano, además si lo deseas te ayudo con tu equipaje.

- No lo sé – En poco tiempo Alice se había transformado en una muy buena amiga. En este tiempo había aprendido que nunca aceptaba un no por respuesta, asi que era mejor ceder, pero eso no quitaba que la hiciera sufrir un poquito.

- Es solo un par de horas. Te prometo que te vas a divertir.

- ¿Dónde piensas llevarme? – Estaba sonriendo – En el caso que acepte ir contigo.

- Prepárate para una noche de…KARAOKE.

- No…Alice tú estás loca…ni lo sueñes.

- Bella, es para cambiar un poco, además nadie te obliga a cantar.

- Estas loca.

- Tal vez, pero iras conmigo para que no sea una loca peligrosa – Reímos por su comentario y accedí Alice siempre se salía con la suya.

Llegamos hasta el lugar donde Alice se le ocurrió traerme. En una de las mesas estaba su novio Jasper, mi amiga Rosalie y alguien a quien no esperaba ver, Edward, quien al parecer también le sorprendió verme. Estaba tan guapo como siempre, aunque unas sombras estaban bajo sus ojos, sombras muy similares a las que adornaban mi rostro. Por primera vez en varios días sentí algo parecido a la felicidad.

Tome aire hasta llenar mis pulmones y los salude a todos como si el hecho de que él estuviera ahí no me afectara en lo más mínimo. Nos sentamos y pedimos nuestras bebidas, conversamos de varias cosas durante un rato hasta que Rose hablo de mi viaje, tema que realmente no quería tocar.

- Bella debes de estar contando las horas para partir

- Claro siempre quise vivir en Londres – Trate que mi voz sonara emocionada.

- Disculpa la pregunta, pero ¿Qué piensas hacer allá? – No conocía mucho a Jasper, pero me simpatizaba.

- Pues voy a hacer un postgrado en empresas y trabajar en la nueva filial que mi padre piensa abrir en Londres.

- No entiendo que tiene de especial Londres, acaso no puedes estudiar acá – Era la primera intervención que Edward hacia en toda la noche.

- Tal vez, pero es mi sueño asi que no le veo nada de malo.

- Así que Isabella en el fondo es una soñadora…quién lo diría.

- ¿Acaso tú no los tienes? – Lo mire fijamente.

- No. Los sueños te estorban – Se tomo de un trago toda su bebida, ya llevaba varias en la noche.

- Que amargado hermanito. No lo escuchen lleva semanas con esa actitud – Sentí como su mirada se posaba en mí y lo ignore.

Llego el momento del show de karaoke. Alice tomo del brazo a Jasper y fueron los primeros en subirse al escenario y cantar. Cuando terminaron todos los aplaudieron y ganaron unos tragos gratis para nuestra mesa. Despues fue el turno de Rose que con unas copas de más se atrevió a cantar. Otra ovación del público, aunque estaba segura que se debía más a su belleza que a sus dotes de cantante. Nuevamente nuestra mesa fue la ganadora. A esas alturas todos estábamos un poco mareados, pero Edward estaba mucho peor que todos, solo se dedico a beber.

Repentinamente se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió al escenario. Tomo el micrófono y al parecer eligio una canción del listado.

- Esta canción va para ella, para la mujer que amo – Casi me caí de mi silla, cruce los dedos para que no digiera mi nombre, ni siquiera estaba preparada para una declaración de carácter personal, menos lo estaba para que lo gritara – tú sabes quién eres – Todos se quedaron mirándolo, pero note que la vista de Alice iba de su hermano a mí. Preferí ignorarla.

Se escucharon los primeros acordes de la música y Edward se acerco hasta donde estaba la pantalla del karaoke.

_Si me amarás,_

_si hubiera una chispa en tu alma_

_para iluminar mi esperanza_

_entonces sería feliz_

_Si me amarás_

_si hubiera una estrella en tu cielo_

_para compartir mi deseo_

_de estar siempre cerca de tí_

_Volvería a conocer la alegría_

_que hace tanto, tanto tiempo perdí_

_porque nunca sonreiré si no es contigo_

_no quiero, no puedo vivir sin tu amor_

_Si me amarás,_

_si hubiera una chispa en tu alma_

_para iluminar mi esperanza_

_entonces sería feliz_

_Poco a poco llegarás a quererme_

_mientras seguiré soñando tu amor_

_viviré para esperar que me sonrías_

_de noche y de día con esa ilusión_

_Si me amarás_

_Si me amarás,_

_si hubiera una chispa en tu alma_

_para iluminar mi esperanza_

_entonces sería feliz_

_Si me amarás tan solo un día_

_tú estuvieras conmigo_

_sé que sería feliz_

_volvería a conocer, volvería a conocer_

_la alegría, la alegría_

_sólo necesito_

No pude dejar de mirarlo mientras cantaba y su mirada tampoco me dejo ni un instante. Busque varios motivos para no emocionarme, que estaba borracho, que solo era un canción, que aquello no significaba nada de nada, pero el mejor motivo llego unos instantes después que terminara de cantar.

Jane apareció en escena y corrió a abrazarlo, agradeciéndolo por la canción y sellando todo con un beso. La gente aplaudió y vitoreo como si estuviéramos en presencia del final de una película romántica, que en este caso era pésima y de muy bajo presupuesto.

Me disculpe con todos los que estaban ahí y me fui a mi casa. Alice trato de retenerme, pero le recordé que solo era por un rato que había aceptado y además estaba agotadísima.

Estaba esperando por mi automóvil cuando sentí la una mano que me era absolutamente familiar y que provoco una descarga eléctrica que recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

- No era para ella y lo sabes – No quise voltearme, pero eso no evito que me acercara a su cuerpo.

- Gracias por la aclaración, pero no importa realmente. Estas borracho y lo más probable es que no recuerdes nada de esto.

- Nunca te dijeron que los borrachos nunca mienten.

- Si y también que Santa Claus traía mis regalos, pero ya sabes el final de la historia – Me deshice de su agarre y estaba por subir a mi auto que acababa de llegar, cuando me dio la vuelta y me beso sin darme oportunidad a nada. Apoyo mi espalda en la puerta y me apreso entre sus brazos.

Me beso como si en aquello se le fuera la vida, trate de no corresponderle, su aliento estaba cargado de alcohol, pero aun así no pude evitar rendirme. Subí mis manos a su nuca y profundice nuestra unión. Como siempre solo nos separamos en busca del oxigeno, cosa que agradecí. Recordé donde estábamos y que él estaba borracho, hice uso de todas mis fuerzas y lo aleje, como tantas veces lo había hecho. Subí al fin a mi auto y partí rumbo a mi casa y mi soledad.

Como era de suponer apenas si puede dormir esa noche. Odiaba esta situación, las noches en vela por culpa de Edward Cullen y los días con un humor de perros por culpa de Edward Cullen, pero lo que más odiaba era que mis días se llenaran pensando en él, esto tenía que acabar.

Me levante con la firme resolución de no pensar en nada que tuviera relación con él, pero fue imposible. Estaba por salir cuando Maggie me trajo un pequeño paquete que acababa de llegar, le agradecí. Lo observe por unos instantes, era una caja pequeña, muy elegante por un instante pensé que era una joya o algo similar, hasta que la abrí y vi que en su interior se encontraba una llave, la tome sin entender mucho de lo que se trataba hasta que note que en el fondo había una nota.

_Recuerdo cada cosa que paso anoche. Todavía siento tus labios en los míos. La canción era para ti y lo sabes. _

_Estas son las llaves de mi departamento, ya que te vas me encantaría darte una despedida a la altura. Te espero mañana a las 9 de la noche._

_Tuyo el soñador EC_

Aunque quise evitarlo no pude y sonreí como una tonta ante su nota. Tome las llaves y las guarde junto a las mías. En ese momento sentí mi celular, por un instante pensé que podría ser Edward, pero no lo era, aunque no estaba tan errada, pues era un Cullen, era Alice.

- Bella

- Buen día Alice – Salude.

- Te oyes contenta ¿qué sucedió?

- Nada, solo que es un buen día.

- Me alegro por ti. Para mí no lo es.

- Y eso ¿Por qué?

- La aparición de Jane anoche. No puedo creer que siga tras mi hermano y no solo eso si no que el muy estúpido la invita a cenar.

- ¿A cenar dices?

- Si, anoche producto de su borrachera no se le ocurrió nada mejor que invitarla y lo que es peor a su departamento.

- Esta noche – Conté hasta tres antes de decir cualquier otra cosa, de hecho preferí cambiar por completo el tema – Alice te gustaría acompañarme a hacer unas compras.

- En verdad deseas que te conteste – Hablamos un rato más y quedamos en vernos en el centro comercial.

Saque la llave que Edward me había dado y la contemple unos instantes. Se vería con Jane esta noche, por eso me citaba para mañana. Recordé que como había arruinado mi cita con Jacob y una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro. Prometí que algún día me vengaría y hoy parecía ser una buena ocasión.

* * *

_**Aca les dejo un nuevo capitulo. Este se lo quiero dedicar a todas la chicas de CHILE!!!!! Mi país esta pasando por un momento muy dificil, pero nos levantaremos....FUERZA CHILE!!!!**_

_**Espero que todas se encuentren muy bien =)**_

_**Lulu**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

Después de estar varias horas junto a Alice de compras, no pude evitar cuestionarme si la idea de la invitación había sido tan buena. No lograba entender de dónde sacaba tanta energía, trate de buscar si tenía algún interruptor o algo para apagarla unos momentos.

No pude evitar emocionarme cuando me aviso que a donde acabábamos de entrar sería la última tienda, tanto fue así que no note que estábamos en "Victoria Secret´s". Solo vine a hacerlo cuando mi amiga casi me gritaba tratando de capturar mi atención.

- Bella…tierra llamando a Bella.

- Lo siento Alice, decías…- Gran parte del día estuve pensando en Edward.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada…solo estoy un poco cansada.

- Te decía que vieras este conjunto…dejaría a cualquiera sin aliento – Lo mire por unos instantes y entendí lo que quería decir. Era negro, diminuto y muy sexy. No pude evitar sonreír al pensar en la reacción de cierta persona.

- Alice piensas comprarlo – Me miro por un momento como si quisiera leer mi mente.

- No realmente ¿tú sí?

- Si.

- Todo tuyo, ojala lo disfruten – No dije nada al oír el plural, tal vez era producto de mi imaginación.

-Gracias.

Después de dar un par de vueltas más y elegir otros conjuntos, nos dirigimos a pagar. Antes de despedirnos fuimos por unos cafés. Después de eso nos despedimos y quedamos de vernos en uno de estos días.

Cuando llegue a mi casa, subí rápidamente a mi habitación para prepararme. Si quería llevar a cabo mi plan debía de ser veloz, me quedaba poco tiempo.

Me di un baño para relajarme. Después busque entre las bolsas de compras aquel conjunto que me sería tan útil esta noche. Me sentí satisfecha cuando vi mi reflejo, dejaba poco para la imaginación, pero eso era exactamente lo que quería. Elegí un vestido sencillo para la ocasión, me vi por una vez más, tome mi abrigo y revise que en mi bolso estuviera todo aquello que necesitaría.

Mire la hora y salí disparada solo alcance a gritarles un saludo a mis padres, que acababan de llegar y me miraban sorprendidos por mi actitud más propia de un adolescente.

Amaba que mi automóvil fuera tan veloz, en menos de 15 minutos estacione frente al edificio donde vivía Edward. Baje y acomode mi abrigo, tenía claro cuales serian mis pasos

subiría directamente hasta su apartamento y después me prepararía todo. Con lo que no contaba era que fuese detenida por el conserje.

Lo observe por un instante y usando la mejor de mis sonrisas le explique que iba al departamento de mi novio, que le tenía preparado una sorpresa. Me observo durante unos instantes, estuve a punto de golpearlo por no decir nada, pero me contuve si quería que me dejara pasar y no pensara que estaba loca. Cuando finalmente me permitió seguir le sonreí nuevamente y me fui a los ascensores. Me pareció oír que decía algo sobre agradecer, pero lo ignore.

Ya en el ascensor verifique nuevamente la hora, si mis cálculos no fallaban me queda tiempo. Busque la llave que me había dado Edward y abrí sigilosamente la puerta, solo por si acaso estuvieran ya ahí. Suspire aliviada que no fuera así.

Encendí las luces para familiarizarme con el lugar. Abrí un par de puertas en busca de la que sería su habitación, cuando la encontré, corrí hacia el salón a apagar las luces. Una vez dentro de su cuarto me dedique a observarlo unos instantes, cada cosa que había allí hablaban del carácter de su dueño estaba decorada con colores muy sobrios, una estantería llena de discos y un equipo de música envidiable, un sofá ubicado frente a un televisor y un escritorio con un computador personal sobre el. Sonreí al ver la amplia cama y puse en marcha mis planes.

Abrí una puerta que supuse sería el cuarto de baño, entre y me prepare. Me quite mi abrigo y me observe en el espejo para asegurarme que todo estaba en su lugar. Abrí mi bolso y encontré mi antifaz lo acomode en mi rostro, luego rebusque hasta hallar mi teléfono celular. Busque en su menú la opción de cámara fotográfica y tome la primera foto con una pose sugestiva, pero no vulgar. Revise como había quedado e hice varias más hasta encontrar aquella que más me gustaba.

Busque el número de Edward en mi agenda y envié el primer mensaje: "_Quiero verte esta noche. I" _Adjunte la fotografía

En menos de lo que esperaba recibí una respuesta: _"Isabella?"_

No pude evitar sonreír ante la rapidez, estaba por contestarle, pero recibí otro mensaje: _"¿Dónde estás?. E"_

De inmediato envié la respuesta _"Esperándote mi soñador. I"_. Como era de suponer de inmediato recibí un mensaje de vuelta _"No juegues así conmigo mi amada. E"_.

Al leer la palabra "amada" mi corazón latió con más velocidad, pero trate de ignorarlo tenía que mantener la cabeza fría.

Me sobresalte al oír voces entrando al lugar, pero reconocí ambas, una era de Edward, la otra de Jane, "su invitada". Alice me platico algunas cosas de ella, su familia era algo así como "nuevos ricos", que buscaban desesperadamente la aprobación, que su hermano se hizo su novio solo por idiota, que había estudiado cerca de veinte carreras y aun no encontraba alguna que le gustara y por muy joven que luciera, todo se debía a las varias cirugías a las que se había sometido.

De inmediato salí del cuarto de baño y me quite mi vestido. Subí a la cama y nuevamente tome un par de fotografías, ahora solo con mi conjunto, pero sin quitarme el antifaz. Aquello lo hacía por precaución, no conocía de lo que era capaz de hacer Edward con unas imágenes tan personales, aunque usarlo le daba un toque más sensual a todo.

Le envíe un nuevo mensaje, esta vez quería provocarlo aun más: _"¿No vas a venir? Esto es solo por ti y para ti. I"_.

Agudice mi oído para escuchar lo que estaba pasando, sentí el sonido de mensaje recibido y no podía negar que me encantaría poder verle la cara.

Agradecí que mi celular estaba en silencio, para que ningún sonido se oyera cuando recibí su respuesta _"Dime donde estas y corro a tú lado. E"._

Quise gritarle que estaba en su habitación para asegurarme cuán rápido correría, pero me divertía torturarlo un poco más. Otro mensaje más le envié acompañado de una nueva fotografía _"Realmente lo harías…Estoy más cerca de lo que crees. I"_

No podría decirlo con seguridad, pero oí que alguien se atragantaba, pude suponer que fue él, ya que era Jane quien le preguntaba que le sucedía. No pude saber su respuesta, porque una suave música lleno el ambiente. Una voz femenina lo invitaba a bailar. Antes de saber que respondería, mi celular tenía un mensaje: _"Cuan cerca estas…Isabella"._

Rápidamente tome una última foto y la envié, acompañada con un nuevo texto: _"Esto no te es familiar". _Esta vez la imagen era más amplia, permitiendo que se pudiese ver parte de su habitación.

Note como la música paraba y unos pasos por el pasillo. Por supuesto otro mensaje llego: _"Tú cuerpo siempre me es familiar. Es el único lugar en que quiero estar"._

No sé porque, pero me sonroje como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía cuando leí su respuesta. Estaba de pie a espaldas de la puerta, por eso no oí cuando esta se abrió. Casi di un grito cuando sus brazos apresaron mi cintura para acercarme a su cuerpo. Su boca llego a mi oído para susurrarme.

- Rogaba porque estuvieras aquí junto a mí.

- Edward…acaso no tienes una invitada – Con mucha suavidad me dejo frente a él.

-¿Celosa? – Enarco una ceja y acaricio el antifaz que llevaba.

- No, solo quería mi revancha. Acaso olvidaste que arruinaste mi cita con Jacob.

- No, pero lo haría nuevamente sin dudarlo – Puse mis manos en su pecho con la intención de alejarlo y marcharme de ahí, pero me aprisiono aún mas fuerte – No, Isabella tú de aquí no te vas.

- Suéltame o te juro que grito.

- Hazlo no me importa.

- No te importa tu noviecita.

- En lo absoluto. Ella no es nada mío – No me dejo decir nada más y capturo mis labios con los suyos, era un beso lleno de pasión y no daba tregua. Su lengua jugaba con la mía y me estaba enloqueciendo. Agradecía que mi rostro estuviera cubierto para que no viera mis reacciones.

Sentía sus manos viajar por mi cuerpo. Sus labios viajaron a mi cuello dejando un reguero de besos. Me elevo unos centímetros del suelo, sin dejar de besarme. Capture su cintura con mis piernas y nos guio hasta su cama. Dejo suavemente mi cuerpo ahí, lo vi quitarse rápidamente su camisa y su pantalón seguir el mismo camino que su otra prenda. Ahora ambos solo estábamos con nuestras ropas interiores.

- No tienes una idea lo que te extrañe Isabella – Su manos fueron a mi rostro para quitar el antifaz que lo cubría.

- Edward…no quiero que creas…

- No digas nada…no pienses solo déjate llevar…Isabella mi amada – Nos besamos sin importar nada ni nadie.

Hundí mis manos en su cabello, para profundizar nuestra unión. Me estaba volviendo adicta a sus besos y a su aroma, pero lo que era peor es que me estaba volviendo adicta al mismo Edward.

Sus manos viajaron hasta mis piernas, acariciándolas suavemente hasta llegar a aquel lugar cubierta. Estaba quitándome mis bragas, cuando oímos una voz:

- Edward ¿estás bien? – Era verdad nos habíamos olvidado de todo, incluso que no estábamos solos.

- S…si – No pude evitar sonreír al oír lo ronca que sonó su voz – Dame un minuto, ya voy – Estaba por levantarse, pero lo capture con mis piernas haciendo que nuestros sexos se rozaran.

- Seguro que estas bien – Volvió a preguntar Jane.

- Si Jane dame un momento – Sentí sus labios en mi cuello – Isabella, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? – Hablo muy cerca de mi oído.

No pude responderle que podría hacer lo que quisiera, porque la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y la voz de Jane lo inmundo todo:

- ¿Qué significa esto?...

* * *

Hola todas. Primero que todo gracias por su comentarios, por leerme y por agregarla como historia favorita.

Tambien les cuento que esta por llegar a su fin creo que a lo más quedan tres capitulos más.

Bueno no las aburro más que tengan una linda noche o un lindo día según la hora en que la lean.

Besos Lulu =)


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

Por unos instantes pensé en reír por la pregunta que acababa de oír. No era suficientemente obvio lo que aquello significaba o es que Jane era tan casta y pura que no podía saberlo. Mi mente divagaba en una y mil respuestas. Hasta que note como Edward trataba de buscar una posición más cómoda para conversar y además trataba de borrar las huellas de su excitación. Vi como cerraba fuertemente sus ojos y podría apostar que estaba pensando en algo menos sexual, por que poco a poco logro su objetivo y pude ponerse de pie.

- Y bien estoy esperando una explicación – Seguía de pie en la entrada de la habitación.

- Realmente deseas una explicación – Pregunte incorporándome en la cama – A mi me parece bastante obvio ¿no?

- No estoy hablando contigo!! – Vi que trato de llegar a la cama y abalanzarse sobre mí. Fue Edward quien detuvo aquella acción.

- Mas te vale que te comportes Jane.

- Acaso vas a defender a esta….esta…- No la dejo decir más y la saco de la habitación. Antes de salir, Edward me miro y dijo:

- No te atrevas a huir de aquí – No le respondí solo le sonreí.

Busque mi ropa, la tome del lugar donde la había dejado y me dirigí hasta el cuarto de baño para vestirme. Trate de alegrarme al saber que aquella noche había logrado mi desquite, arruine su cita con Jane, mas no conseguí lograr que mi supuesta felicidad se viera reflejada. Bien dicen que la venganza es un plato que se como frío. Maldito Edward Cullen por poner mi mundo de cabeza, pero también maldito por hacerme sentir así. Como podía decir que me amaba y citarse con su ex novia. Aun cuando la duda quemaba no pensaba preguntárselo.

Estaba terminando de arreglarme cuando oí la puerta. Salí preparada para despedirme, pero mi huida no sería tan sencilla, ahí recargado en el umbral estaba él. Sentí como su mirada me recorría de los pies a la cabeza.

- ¿Pensabas huir?

- No, pensaba despedirme de ti y tu invitada, claro si aun esta aquí y luego irme a casa.

- Pues solo podrás despedirte de mí, Jane ya se fue.

- Que lastima, supongo que podrás invitarla otro día – Camine hasta donde se encontraba con la intención de salir de ahí, pero su cuerpo bloqueaba la puerta – Me dejaras pasar.

- No lo creo.

- Por favor – Lo dije seguido de una sonrisa.

- Aun cuando me maravilla que lo pidas así. No me apetece dejarte ir aun.

- Si te ofrezco algo a cambio. Lo pensarías.

- Tal vez. ¿En qué piensas?

- Un beso.

- Trato – Estrechamos nuestras manos y cerré los ojos para sentir sus labios junto a los míos.

Sus manos viajaron hasta mi espalda y apoyaron mi cuerpo en la pared. No entendía muy bien el por qué, pero lo deje continuar. Sentí sus labios subiendo por mis ¿piernas?, ahora estaban más bien a la altura de mis rodillas. Aquello me tomo totalmente por sorpresa. Sentí como subía mi ropa hasta la altura de mi cintura y bajaba lentamente mis bragas hasta mis tobillos. Su boca recorrió mis muslos y su aliento cálido estaba excitando aquel lugar que era tan sensible a su toque.

No pude callar el gemido cuando su boca toco aquel lugar tan intimo de mi cuerpo. Arquee la espalda y descanse mis manos en su cuerpo. Otro gemido traidor escapo de mis labios cuando introdujo dos de sus dedos. Al parecer aquello le gustaba por qué no me concedió un segundo de tregua acariciando y atormentando en partes iguales, hasta aumentar las sensaciones y hacerme llegar a la cima. Grite su nombre y me quede ahí sin fuerzas para nada más.

Se puso de pie y presiono su cuerpo al mío. Sentí su excitación y lo único que pude hacer fue rodear su cintura con mis brazos, de otra forma lo más probable es que cayera. Sentí sus labios en mi mejilla.

- Edward el beso…

- Me dijiste que podía besarte, pero no especificaste el lugar Isabella.

A la mañana siguiente una sonrisa boba estaba tatuada en mi rostro. No lograba comprender aun el poder que él tenía en mi, como tampoco había llegado a ninguna conclusión acerca de que era lo que yo sentía por Edward. Honestamente no deseaba pensar muchos, menos ahora que mi viaje a Londres estaba tan cerca.

Seguía mirando por la ventana de mi oficina pensando hasta que sentí el sonido de mi celular, el cual me apresure a contestar. Mi sonrisa se ensancho aun más al saber quien era.

- Hola preciosa ¿Qué haces?

- Hola Edward. Estoy trabajando

- Que decepción, esperaba que digieras que pensabas en mí.

- Lamento decepcionarte – Nunca le diría cuan verdad era aquello.

- Rompes mi corazón – Oí su risa al otro lado de la línea - ¿A qué horas paso por ti?

- ¿Qué?

- La hora Isabella. ¿A qué hora paso?

- Entendí la pregunta Edward, lo que no entiendo es el por qué.

- Acaso olvidas nuestra cita de hoy en la noche.

- ¿Sigue en pie?. Lo dijo ya por lo de anoche.

- Por supuesto que sigue…y lo de anoche fue maravillosa. No me molestaría repetirlo.

- No se si pueda esta noche.

- Isabella a esta altura ambos sabemos de lo que somos capaces. Así que mejor dame una hora.

- ¿Y qué harías si me niego?

- Me paro fuera de tu oficina todo el día esperando por ti. Luego te cargo en mis hombros, subo contigo a mi auto y nos vamos a mi departamento. A inaugurarla o reinaugurarla.

- Puedo sugerir un cambio…por qué mejor no vamos a mi casa. Mis padres no estarán todo el fin de semana.

- ¿Algunas ideas en mente?

- No te imaginas….te espero a las 7 – No espere su respuesta y corte la comunicación.

Realice un par de llamadas para asegurarme que estuviera todo preparado para una cena en mi casa y que no hubiera nadie a esas horas. Las siguientes horas el trabajo me absorbió y no me di cuenta que apenas y faltaban quince minutos para las siete de la tarde. Fui hacía el baño que estaba en mi oficina a retocar un poco mi maquillaje.

No pude evitar sorprenderme al entrar a mi oficina, verlo ahí sentado en mi silla. Observando todo alrededor hasta que su mirada encontró la mia.

- Wow…Hermosa como siempre.

- ¿Cómo entraste?

- Tu secretaria.

- Supongo que la cegaste con tu sonrisa.

- Algo de eso, pero las mejores las tengo dedicadas a ti – Se paró de su lugar y se acerco a mí.

- Nos vamos.

- Me gusta que estés ansiosa – Capturo mis labios en un suave beso y partimos rumbo a mi casa.

Al llegar todo estaba tal cual lo había indicado. Cenamos entre risas e historias de infancia. Creo que hace mucho tiempo no reía tanto, ni tenía una cita tan agradable con alguien. Después de eso, se acerco suavemente a mí y acaricio mis mejillas con sus pulgares. Busco mi boca con la suya y nos fundimos en un beso apasionado. Lentamente sus manos viajaron por mi cuerpo hasta que ambos estuvimos de pie uno frente al otro. Me tomo entre sus brazos y caminamos por el interior de la casa hasta llegar a mi habitación.

Dejo mi cuerpo en el medio de mi cama y vi como su mirada se oscurecía por el deseo, pero también vi algo más…vi amor y aquello provoco que mi corazón latiera a toda velocidad. Se tomo todo el tiempo del mundo en quitar una a una las prendas que cubrían mi cuerpo hasta dejarme completamente desnuda.

- Esto me parece injusto.

- Puede ser, pero adoro verte así – Sentí como mordía el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Guie mis manos a su camisa y la desabroche completamente para acariciar su pecho desnudo. Seguí mi camino hasta llegar a su pantalón y quitarlo de en medio seguido de su ropa interior.

- Veo que ahora estamos parejos.

- Si…- No pude decir más.

Tomo mis caderas y con un rápido movimiento dejo mi cuerpo sobre el suyo. Sin pensarlo mucho me ubique a horcajadas sobre él y lo hice entrar de un solo golpe en mí. Pude ver la sorpresa en su mirada, pero eso no impidió que marcara el ritmo de nuestra unión. Mis manos estaban en su pecho y las suyas acariciaban mis caderas. Primero fue lento pero a medida que avanzábamos en nuestra entrega el ritmo se fue acelerando hasta que juntos llegamos al clímax.

- Eres maravillosa – Sin darme tiempo a alguna respuesta. Cambio nuestra posición y alcanzamos el cielo un par de veces más.

Sentí que su cuerpo se alejaba de mí y no se lo permití. No entendía muy bien, pero necesitaba que se quedara junto a mí al menos esta noche.

- No te vayas. Quédate junto a mí toda la noche – Beso mi frente y me respondió.

- Me quedare todo el tiempo que desees Isabella.

La siguiente semana mis días estaban divididos entre mi trabajo y Edward. Nos alejábamos solo lo justo para cumplir con nuestros deberes, el resto del tiempo éramos inseparables. Todo fue perfecto hasta que dos días antes de partir surgió el tema de Londres.

-¿Cuándo piensas decirles a tus padres que no te marchas? – Me pregunto después de una noche bastante salvaje, mientras sus manos acariciaban mi cuerpo. Sentir su aliento en mi cuello me enloquecía.

- ¿Por qué les diría aquello? – No quería hablar del tema, pero era obvio que mi viaje seguí en pie.

- ¿Piensas irte? – Note como se tensaba.

- Edward…mis planes no han cambiado – Sus manos abandonaron mi cuerpo y su cuerpo abandono mi cama. Voltee a ver donde estaba, vi que estaba buscando su ropa para marcharse - ¿Qué pensabas?

- Acaso importa…Veo que su piensas seguir tu vida y creo que tomare tu ejemplo.

- Edward yo… - No pude decir nada más. Solo vi como se acercaba a mí. Besaba mi frente y desaparecía por mi puerta.

Durante los pocos días que quedaban para mi viaje. No supe nada de él, ni siquiera apareció en mi fiesta de despedida, como si lo hizo toda su familia. Creo que espera hasta el último minuto a que apareciera, pero no lo hizo. En el fondo entendía perfectamente su actitud y no lo culpaba.

Me despedí de mis padres, les pedí de favor que no me acompañaran hasta el aeropuerto. No soportaba las despedidas y tampoco quería escenas de tristeza, el mismo favor les pedí a mis amigas y todos aceptaron a regañadientes, pero respetaron mi decisión.

- Los quiero y cuídense. Estaremos en contacto – Ambos me besaron y me dieron un fuerte abrazo.

- Tu también hija. Te amamos – Subí al auto, los mire por última vez y les sonreí.

- Peter al aeropuerto.

Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no note que llevábamos más tiempo del necesario para llegar al aeropuerto. Mire por la ventana y nada del lugar que estábamos pasando se me hizo familiar. Apreté el intercomunicador para preguntarle al chofer donde nos encontrábamos. No recibí respuesta. Le grite, pero tampoco obtuve nada. Un sudor frio bajo por mi frente y sentí miedo. Vi que lentamente bajaban el vidrio que nos separaba, cuando cruzamos nuestras miradas solo pude gritarle.

-¿Quién eres y donde rayos me llevas?.

* * *

Hola....primero que todo disculpen la tardanza...he estado como en crisis de ideas...Ojala les guste el capi y le cuento que este es el penúltimo...asi que la historia esta llegando a su fin. Me emociona mucho estar en la recta final.

Tambien quiero agradecer los reviews, que me agreguen como historia favorita o como autor....de todo corazón gracias!!!!

Además quiero aprovecharme de este espacio para Felicitar a mi amiga Joha por su nominación a los Spiller Coffee on a Fic Awards por su fic "Princesita" en la categoría mejor zorra por Bella promiscua.....Wuachis usted ya sabe todo lo que la quiero!!!! Y obvio las invito a votar por ella y su fic.

Cariños a todas

Lulu =)


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

Una sonrisa muy familiar curvo los labios de aquel chofer, la pude apreciar a través del espejo retrovisor. Note como lentamente bajaba los lentes oscuros que cubrían sus ojos y ahí estaba su mirada verde esmeralda. Por un instante pensé que estaba soñando, pero no todo aquello era real.

- Se puede saber que pretendes Edward – Trate que mi voz sonara lo suficiente enojada, digo trate por que una sonrisa estúpida apareció en mis labios sin que pudiera evitarlo.

- Creo que es obvio llevarte a tu destino.

- Y acaso esta cerca de este lugar.

- Mas cerca de lo que piensas Isabella – Subió nuevamente el vidrio sin decir una palabra más. Lance un zapato en señal de lo poco que aquello me gustaba.

Unos quince minutos después sentí que finalmente el auto se detenía. Observe durante un momento donde nos encontrábamos y no logre saberlo. Oí como descendía y caminaba hasta mi puerta, me negué a mover un solo musculo, cuando esta se abrió y su mano me ofrecí ayuda.

- Sabes que te puedo cargar – Lo sentí sentarse junto a mí.

- Sabes que te puedo acusar – Mi vista estaba clavada en un punto lejano. No quería verlo.

- Se que no lo harás – Acaricio suavemente mi brazo.

- ¿Por qué estas tan seguro? –Me aleje bruscamente de su toque.

- Llámalo corazonada – Solté un bufido - ¿Qué te sucede?

- En serio me lo preguntas….a ver debería estar tomando un vuelo y no teniendo una discusión sin sentido con un idiota.

- Un idiota enamorado querrás decir.

- No solo idiota a secas…no creo que estés enamorado de mi – Vi como su rostro pasaba de la sorpresa a la rabia.

- Supones que acostumbro a hacer esto con todas acaso.

- No lo sé. No te conozco Edward – Aquello era cierto habíamos estado juntos muchas veces, pero apenas si sabíamos algo del otro.

- Eso tiene solución…si tú quieres.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- La que quieras Isabella.

- ¿Por qué invitaste a Jane a tu departamento? Si dices amarme, porque con tu ex novia, además claro de invitarme a mí al día siguiente.

- ¿Celosa?

- Esa es tu respuesta – Lo mire fijamente.

- No….sabes por qué cite a Jane – Pensé interrumpirlo señalándole que si lo supiera no se lo preguntaría, pero calle quería oír que pobre excusa tenía para mí – Quería darte celos. De alguna manera sabía que mi hermana te lo contaría y me preguntaba qué harías. Si no hacías nada, me prometí a mi mismo que nunca más te molestaría, pero si te aparecías ahí o hacías notas tu presencia de cualquier forma lucharía hasta mi último aliento para demostrarte cuanto te amo y que te dieras cuenta que tu también lo haces.

- Lo hice por venganza…estúpido ególatra.

- ¿En serio? – Quise golpearlo cuando enarco una ceja interrogante – Yo creo que no.

- A mí que más me da lo que creas. Ahora llévame a mi casa.

- No lo creo Isabella. Tú te quedas aquí conmigo – Y sin dejarme responderle, capturo mis labios y los beso salvajemente. Su lengua me introdujo sin siquiera pedir permiso. Su mano viajo a mi cuello y me acerco aún más a él. La otra que continuaba libre apreso mis muñecas evitando el golpe que estaba por propinarle.

Nos separamos unos instantes para respirar, pero aquello no impidió que su boca recorriera mi mejilla, besara mi mentón y tomara mi cuello como solo él sabía hacerlo. En ese preciso instante deje de luchar, qué sentido tenía seguir negando lo obvio….estaba enamorada del idiota, engreído de Edward Cullen. Todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros durante este tiempo me llevo a lo inevitable… a amarlo.

La primera vez que estuvimos juntos, como amantes clandestinos o cuando me ayudo con mi vestido el día de su fiesta. Su particular ataque de celos que incluyo tenerme amarrada a una cama solo para evitar mi encuentro con Jacob. Y tantos otros pequeños detalles que lucharon por colarse en mi corazón hasta lograrlo, quería besarlo toda mi vida, tanto como quería golpearlo por conseguir que lo amara. Al parecer noto como mi mente viajaba hacia otros lugares por que dejo de besarme y busco mi mirada.

- Me rindo – Lo mire sorprendida – No sé que más hacer Isabella para que entiendas cuanto te amo.

- Edward yo…- Puso un dedo sobre mis labios para que no hablara.

- No me digas nada…por favor. Creo que soy un idiota verdad. Me deje llevar, creyendo cosas que no eran. Isabella, te prometo nunca más volver a tropezarme en tu vida. Desde hoy te dejo libre. Busca tu camino en otra parte. Se feliz en Londres o donde tú lo decidas.

- Eso es lo que realmente quieres ¿Dejarme ir? Esa es tu forma de demostrarme cuanto me amas. Eres un imbécil Cullen.

No me respondió nada. Se separo de mi, bajo del auto y subió al asiento del conductor. Sin darme cuentas mis ojos estaban colmados de lágrimas, recargue mi cabeza en el asiento donde hace solo un instante había estado él y llore, como nunca lo hice en toda mi vida.

Ni siquiera me percate del camino que tomo o donde estábamos. Solo supe que habíamos parado en alguna parte, cuando escuche mi nombre escapar de sus labios, acepte su mano y mire al exterior.

- Edward ¿Dónde estamos?

- En el hangar de mi familia. Aquí esta nuestro avión. Ya tienen órdenes que te lleven donde desees. Voy por tus maletas.

- Esta bien – Me quede parada mirando todo lo que me rodeaba, me sentía perdida y no solo por el hecho de que no sabía dónde estábamos, sino porque no sabía qué hacer o que decir.

- Está todo listo – Me sobresalte al oír su voz – Cuando lo desees pueden partir.

- ¿Qué haras tú?

- Acaso importa – Dio media vuelta y camino hacia la salida.

Respire profundamente, una, dos, tres veces. Quise gritarle, pero por alguna razón mi voz no salía, trate de tranquilizarme. Y lo intente nuevamente.

- Esta es tu forma de amarme…dejándome. Sacándome de tu vida – Le grite a sus espaldas, ya que estaba a varios metros de distancia.

- Que quieres de mi Isabella – Seguía sin darme la cara.

- Acaso no es obvio. Quiero lo que toda chica quiere…alguien que la ame.

- Te divierte hacerme sufrir - Lentamente volteo a verme.

- Dices amarme, pero me estas abandonando. Eso es hacer sufrir a alguien Edward.

- Nunca has escuchado que se debe dejar libre a aquello que amas, si vuelve a ti es porque siempre fue tuyo, sino no lo hace es porque nunca lo fue – Aquel dialogo parecía de locos. Ambos estábamos gritándonos. Ninguna quería acortar la distancia.

- No leo cursilería Cullen, lo siento.

- Y que me dices de "Quiero lo que toda chica quiere….alguien que la ame".

- Te burlas de mí.

- Por todos los cielos Isabella ¿Qué quieres? – Mordí mi labio inferior, era ahora o nunca.

- Quiero decirte algo…- Con un gesto trato de animarme a continuar – Edward…yo te amo.

- ¿Me amas?

- Si te amo… ¿tienes algún problema con eso?

- Así que acabas de descubrir que me amas – Note como lentamente comenzaba a acercarse.

- No acabo de hacerlo, lo sé desde…

- ¿Desde cuándo? – Ahora estaba solo a unos centímetros de mí.

- Desde el día que aprovechándote de la oscuridad tus brazos me hicieron presa, me arrastraste a uno de los cuartos de huéspedes de mi casa y sin dudarlo me hiciste tuya – Me tomo de la cintura para acercarme a su cuerpo. Junto nuestras frentes y oí como un suspiro escapaba de sus labios.

- Te amo tanto Isabella.

- Yo también idiota ególatra – Lo oí reír a todo pulmón, luego empezó a llenar mi rostro de besos, sin dejar de repetir cuanto me amaba.

- Vamos – Tomo mi mano y fuimos rumbo al avión.

- Edward ¿a dónde vas?

- A Londres… ¿no quieres que vaya contigo?

- Irías por…mí.

- Hasta el fin del mundo – No pude contenerme y lo bese desesperadamente. Me aferre a su cuello para no dejarlo escapar. Y él me tomo entre sus brazos

No sé cómo ni en qué momento, pero cuando deje de besarlo ya estábamos en el avión. Me separo ligeramente de su cuerpo para dejarme sobre uno de los asientos, mientras se acomodaba en el de al lado.

- Ya estamos por despegar, pero después no tendría ningún problema en unirme al club de las alturas – Le sonreí pícaramente antes de abrochar mi cinturón. Aquello pareció tomarlo como una invitación, por que sentí una de sus manos viajando por mis piernas.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces?

- Nada – Su voz sonaba como la de un niño inocente, pero su mirada me decía otra cosa.

Apenas el capitán nos hizo todos los anuncios pertinentes y señalo que podíamos quitarnos los cinturones. Edward casi rompe el suyo, para luego ayudarme con el mío.

No me dejo ni respirar y me puso sobre sus piernas. Me acomode mejor y deje mis rodillas a cada lado de sus piernas.

- Isabella Swan ¿quieres ser mi novia?

- Es lo único que quiero – Le di un dulce beso en los labios – Y por cierto llamame Bella.

* * *

Bueno chicas este es el capitulo final. Espero que les guste!!!!

Gracias a todas por sus reviews, alertas y demases....En verdad me hizo muy feliz escribir esta historia.

No se si hare un epilogo, no lo creo mucho. A ver si en sus reviews me dejan que les pareceria uno.

Nuevamente gracias totales por compartir estas aventuras conmigo.

Se le quiere Lulu =)


	13. Epílogo

**Epilogo**

Que fue de mi relación con Edward…

Han pasado exactos tres años desde que él se fue conmigo a Londres. Sus padres recibieron con sorpresa la noticia de que había decidido cambiar de aires y que por esa razón escogió dicha ciudad para hacerlo. Estábamos juntos cuando se los comunico y cuando Esme le sugirió sutilmente que me buscara, pues yo en esas mismas fechas me encontraba ahí. Tuve que contener mis ganas de besarlo cuando puse cara de niño bueno prometiendo que lo haría.

Pasaron seis meses antes de contarles a nuestras familias sobre lo nuestro, queríamos tomarnos las cosas con calma y sabíamos que aquello sería casi imposible estando ellos enterados. Todavía recuerdo sus caras de sorpresa, bueno excepto la de Alice que sonreía de oreja a oreja y nos guiñaba un ojo. Nunca se lo pregunte, te apostaría por que ella siempre lo supo todo, tiene esa capacidad de ver más allá de lo obvio.

Pasada la sorpresa inicial, comenzaron los planes sobre nuestras vidas, sin quererlo me sentí agobiada cuando mencionaron la palabra matrimonio y cuando llegaron al tema de los hijos, simplemente les pedí que pararan. No dudaba ni por un instante del amor de Edward, ni de lo que yo sentía por él, pero todo aquello eran palabras mayores. Sentí como su mano se tomo la mía para transmitirme toda la paz que necesitaba y me perdí en su sonrisa, que creo que no oí nada más aquella tarde.

Mi madre me confesó poco tiempo después que siempre supo que terminaría con Edward y que fue esa una de las principales razones del por qué los Cullen se hospedaron y permanecieron más tiempo del necesario en nuestra casa. Tanto ella como Esme esperaban de corazón que sus hijos se enamoraran, de hecho creo que aquel plan lo tenían desde que nacimos. Lo único que Renee no comprendía del todo fue como tardamos tanto en estar juntos, no le respondí solo la abrace con fuerza, pensando que diría si supiera que Edward y yo estuvimos juntos a las horas de que llegaran como invitados, pero agradeciéndole aquel disparatado plan.

Con Edward tuvimos que aprender a convivir, creo que a ninguno le gustaba perder y como siempre hicimos uso de toda nuestra imaginación para someter al otro. Creo que nunca me cansaría de aquello.

Llevábamos más de una año en Londres y estaba por terminar mi especialización, mientras él ayudaba a su padre a expandir sus negocios por toda Europa. Así que antes de comenzar con el periodo más duro decidimos viajar por varios países. Alice me hizo jurar que le traería regalos de cada lugar que visitáramos. Paris fue un sueño, llegamos justo para la semana de la moda, así que mi encantador novio se vio arrastrada a la mayoría de los desfiles, nuestro trato era claro. Si me satisfacía durante el día el único ganador durante la noche sería él.

Fuimos a varios otros lugares preciosos, pero el más especial fue Italia. Edward llevaba varios días extraño, por un momento pensé que algo iba mal en sus negocios, pero otros mi mente era más masoquista llegando a creer que ya no me quería más a su lado. Cuando quería hablar del tema solo me sonreía y me decía que no pasaba nada, pero yo sabía que eso no era así.

Era el último día de nuestras vacaciones, estábamos en Roma y decidimos ir a Ciudad del Vaticano, yo amaba su arquitectura y la conjunción de lo humano y lo divino. Cuando era pequeña había visitado estos lugares junto a mis padres y la plaza de San Pedro me había maravillado. No supo como Edward se entero de aquello, pero cuando estábamos en el centro de aquel lugar, se detuvo haciendo que yo también lo hiciera. Quedamos frente a frente y me miro por unos instantes, para luego apoyar una de sus rodillas en el suelo y tomar sus manos entre las mías. Mi corazón comenzó a latir como un loco de anticipación y lo único que pude hacer fue mirarlo.

- Isabella Marie Swan, eres la mujer que hace que mi vida valga cada instante. Estar a tu lado es un regalo del cual no me siento digno, pero me encargare de agradecerlo cada segundo de lo que me quede de vida e incluso más allá, por que se que lo que siento por ti jamás es eterno, por eso amor mío ¿quieres ser mi esposa?

- No…- Vi su rostro lleno de sorpresa y me arrodille para quedar a su altura, tomo su rostro entre mis manos – No puedo esperar para serlo. Te amo Edward Anthony Cullen.

Nos fundimos en un beso lleno de amor, juro que pude ver fuegos artificiales. No sé como lo hizo, pero de un momento a otro estuvimos en un taxi rumbo a nuestro hotel. Al llegar se fue directo a los ascensores y creo que casi daña el botón de uno de tanto apretarlo.

- Eso no hará que llegue más rápido – No me dijo nada, porque en ese preciso momento llegaba uno.

El camino a nuestra habitación fue una locura. No dejo ningún segundo de besarme, ni siquiera al sacar la tarjeta para abrir la puerta. Solo lo hizo unos segundos para hablar.

- Te amo Bella, eres única y eres mía.

No hablo más, en cambio me quito la blusa y el sujetador en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Apoyo mi cuerpo contra la pared, mientras tomaba uno de mis pechos con sus labios y comenzaba su juego, primero con uno y luego con el otro. Trazo círculos con su lengua sobre mis erectos pezones. Sabía cómo enloquecerme y lo disfrutaba. Podía sentir como sonreía en mi piel cada vez que un gemido escapaba de mis labios.

Me negaba a dejarle ganar la partida. Así que baje mis manos hasta su pantalón, desabroche el único botón y descorrí el cierre para introducir mis manos y capturar su miembro. Percibí su sobresalto y le sonreí. Continúe acariciándolo hasta llevarlo al límite. Note como se le escapa el aire entrecortadamente por los dientes y sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados. Ahogo sus gemidos en mi boca cuando llego al clímax.

No me dio ni un momento de tregua, fue así como sus dedos imitaban mi idea y viajaban hasta mi intimidad. Sentí como dos de ellos comenzaban a acariciarme de manera lenta y uno de ellos tocaba aquel centro de placer que se encontraba totalmente húmedo. Luego cambio el ritmo para entrar y salir a un ritmo enloquecedor. Mi cuerpo se arqueo al tiempo que un gemido se escapaba de mis labios. Solo Edward sabía cómo llevarme a la gloria. Me aferre a su cuerpo para descansar un momento.

Tomo mi cuerpo entre sus brazos para tenderme suavemente en la cama. Me beso como si lleváramos semanas sin unir nuestro labios y no segundos, luego sentí como su miembro rozaba mi intimidad. Lo tome entre mis manos y lo guie al lugar exacto donde lo deseaba. Así lo entendió pues de una certera y única embestida lo tuve dentro de mí. Edward inclino la cabeza hacia atrás y me acerco más a él con su fuerte brazo. Sus movimientos me demostraban cuanto me deseaba. Acerque mis labios a su cuello y deguste su sabor, mi lengua se dedico a explorar su piel. Su respiración se hizo más errática. Alzo mi cadera para hundirse más profundamente en mí y mi interior se contrajo en respuesta. Oí como gritaba en el momento en realizaba su arremetida final. Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso, mientras ambos tocábamos el cielo.

- Yo también te amo Edward y eres solo mío.

La noticia de nuestra boda enloqueció a nuestras familias. Tuve que ser firme a la hora de planear los detalles, no deseaba que esto fuera un evento social, lleno de gente que invitas por compromiso, quería ahí solo a la gente que Edward y yo queríamos. Cuando note que mis advertencias a nuestras madres y Alice habían caído en saco roto, les señalé que me casaría en Las Vegas, frente a Elvis Presley y sin ninguna de ellas como invitadas. Creo que entendieron que si era capaz de hacerlo, porque me ayudaron a planear una sencilla boda, de no más de treinta invitados a la orilla de la playa.

Con una puesta de sol como testigo y rodeaba de la gente que amaba, me uní al amor de mi vida, al hombre que siempre amaría y que había luchado por mí. Sellamos nuestra promesa con un beso cargado de amor y alegría. Creo que aquel fue el primer beso que le di a Edward en los labios frente a todos, cuando estábamos rodeados de gente solíamos entrelazar nuestras manos y darnos pequeños besos en las mejillas, la pasión que sentíamos el uno por el otro solo se hacía patente en la intimidad.

Decidimos dejar Londres y volver a nuestra ciudad. Estar rodeados de la familia era algo que habíamos decidido el día en que supe que estaba embarazada, todavía recuerdo el rostro de Edward cuando lo supo.

Celebraríamos nuestro primer aniversario, estábamos por salir de nuestra casa cuando todo se volvió oscuro y lo último que sentí fue a Edward llamándome, y tomándome entre sus brazos. Al parecer tarde unos minutos en recuperarme y oí como sus voz sonaba alterada, al parecer discutía con alguien, lo llame y corrió a mi lado, dio un par de indicaciones y tomo mis manos, me aseguro que todo estaría bien. Acaricie su mejilla y le sonreí.

- Pensaba decírtelo esta noche.

- ¿Que te desmayas?

- No, más bien la razón de mis desmayos.

- Es que acaso lo sabes. Isabella no juegues conmigo.

- Edward…yo estoy embarazada – Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa. Me miro a la cara para luego bajar a mi vientre. Lo lleno de besos hasta subir a mi rostro y besarme. Cuando nos separamos su sonrisa hizo brincar mi corazón.

- No te hice daño amor…estas bien…¿deseas algo? – Y desde aquel día me trata como si fuera un cristal que en cualquier momento puede quebrarse. Cada vez que trato de hacerle ver que no es necesario me recuerda que yo y mi bebe somos sus tesoros más preciados.

Aunque aquella frase debió de ser cambiada un poco hace unos días, cuando descubrimos que eran mellizos.

- ¿En qué piensas? – Su voz me saco de mi ensoñación. Sus manos rodearon mi prominente barriga y beso mis cabellos

- En lo agradecida que estoy que tu familia llegara aquella noche a mi casa.

- Pues no sabes cómo disfrute de la hospitalidad de los Swan.

- ¿Qué te parece si te sigo mostrando cuan hospitalarios somos? – Me di vuelta en sus brazos y lo bese.

Me dedique toda la noche en demostrárselo.

* * *

_Ahora si que si....jjajajajaja. Aca les traigo el epilogo, ojala les guste, aunque no pense escribirlo en un primer momento toda su buena onda en los reviews me motivo....asi que Thanks!!!!!_

_Otra cosilla GRACIAS de corazón por sus comentarios me encanto leerlo, tambien por agregar a historia favorita o como autor (aqui me sonrojo como Bella). De verdad muy feliz por compartir con ustedes un poco de mi locura y mis pronto continuar con mi otra historia, el problema estoy con un bloqueo, algo hare para buscar inspiracion, espero que mi dvd de New Moon sirva._

_Tambien espero subir pronto una nueva historia, la tengo completamente terminada asi que no tengo problemas, bueno uno pequeño la escribi al estilo antiguo, con lapiz y papel asi que una vez que la pase al compu la subire._

_Bueno de nuevo gracias totales y nos vemos en una proxima historia._

_Cariños Lulu =)_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chicas supongo que piensas WTF...por este "nuevo" Capitulo de Caprichosa...pues bien les explico esta es una secuela...se que la termine hace un par de meses, pero cuando la resubí a mi blog nuevas ideas comenzaron a asaltarme y no me dejaron en paz, así que a pesar que siempre dije que no haría una segunda parte, esto resulto inevitable y comence a desarrollar nuevos capitulos...ojala les guste y la sigan acá les dejo un pequeño summary de la historias!**

* * *

**La comezón del séptimo año **

Por qué después del "y vivieron felices por siempre" queda historia que contar…

Edward Cullen logro conquistar el corazón de su amada "caprichosa" Isabella Swan y se sintió el hombre más feliz del planeta. Su relación nunca fue convencional, su matrimonio tampoco lo sería.

Se prometieron que solo la muerte los separaría y se amarían hasta la eternidad, empezaron a construir la vida juntos, luego con la llegada de sus hermosas gemelas pensaron que la vida no podría ser más perfecta. Han pasado siete años desde el sí quiero y al parecer la llamada "comezón del séptimo año", llego para quedarse en esta pareja enamorada. Ahora la pregunta es...¿serán capaces de pasar la tormenta? O lo que empezó con un simple cuestionamiento será el verdugo del amor eterno...

* * *

Cariños a todas

Lulu XD


	15. Chapter 15

**_Como ya lo saben los personajes son de SM yo solo se los pido tantito prestado XD_**

**_Acá las dejo con la secuela de "Caprichosa"...espero que les guste y comenten...no las aburro más y he aquí el capitulo.  
_**

* * *

**_La Comezón del Séptimo Año_**

**Capitulo 1**

_**Buen Aniversario**_

- Oh por Dios Edward no puedo soportarlo más – No recibió respuesta alguna de su marido, tenía mejores cosa que hacer con su boca.

Bella tenía aferrada con todas sus fuerzas las sabanas de su cama y se mordía la boca para no gritar como una loca, sabía que terminaría sangrando sí su marido continuaba haciendo tan bien su trabajo. Arqueo la espalda cuando la lengua de Edward llegó al punto exacto de su excitación. Cuando la noche anterior él le prometió despertarla con un beso no pensó que se refería a uno de ese tipo.

Sus manos dejaron las sabanas y se fueron al cabello cobrizo de su amado. De alguna manera deseaba guiarlo aunque sabía perfectamente que no lo necesitaba, en estos siete años de feliz vida matrimonial había aprendido a conocerse casi a la perfección, casi pues entre ellos siempre existía espacio para las sorpresas.

No pudo contenerse más, cuando los labios de Edward fueron reemplazados por dos de sus dedos:

- Maldición Cullen.

- Calla amor, recuerda que no estamos solos – No necesitaba verlo para saber que estaba sonriendo muy pagado de sí mismo.

- Me las vas a pagar, amor mío.

- Lo espero con ansías –Comenzó a dejar un reguero de besos es sus muslos, mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con el clítoris de su mujer, adoraba enloquecerla llevándola al límite, toco todos los puntos que la harían explotar y cuando escucho el grito que se formaba en la garganta de Bella, lo acallo con sus labios y jugó con su lengua haciendo con ella lo mismo que hicieron sus dedos con sus otros labios.

Así estuvieron durante un buen rato, haciendo el amor con sus bocas hasta que el sonido del despertador los trajo de vuelta a su realidad.

- Feliz aniversario Sra. Cullen – Edward beso la frente aun perlada de sudor por la intensa actividad tan física que acababan de vivir.

- Feliz aniversario para usted también Sr. De Swan – Lo atrajo nuevamente hacia ella y lo beso.

- Bella – beso – las niñas – beso más profundo.

- Las niñas – Se levanto de un salto y movió seductoramente sus caderas al dirigirse al cuarto de baño. Edward estaba embelesado con la perfecta desnudez de su mujer – Cullen cierra la boca – Se volteo y antes de cerrar la puerta le soplo un beso.

Edward se lanzó con fuerza contra las almohadas y conto hasta trescientos veintisiete para calmar su excitación, pero sobre todo para no ir tras ella, si así lo hiciera se tardarían horas en salir. Además aquella noche tendría su revancha, había planeado todo para que fuera perfecta, opera, cena a la luz de las velas, música romántica, vista paradisiacas en un hotel y hasta un paseo.

Cuando las huellas de las provocaciones de su mujer disminuyeron lo suficiente se levanto de la cama y se fue directamente a la cómoda en busca del regalo que tenía para su mujer. Una pulsera de los años veinte con diminutos piedras de jade. Aquella piedra preciosa que los árabes le daban a quienes ellos han decidido hacer su mujer o al menos eso le dijo el joyero.

Después de echarle una última mirada escondió la cajita de regalo en un lugar estratégico de su ropa interior. Se aseguro de ver la hora y se alegro al notar que aún tenía tiempo antes de que sus princesas se levantaran y se fueran directo a su cuarto, llenándolo de sus vocecitas infantiles, risas y reclamos por la atención de sus padres.

Se le vino a la mente la celebración de su primer aniversario, cuando Isabella se desmayo en sus brazos. Su corazón dejó de latir por unos instantes al verla inconsciente junto a él, grito a diestra y siniestra para que ayudaran a su mujer. Sintió que el alma le regresaba cuando sus hermosos ojos color chocolate se abrieron y su corazón exploto de felicidad al saber el motivo del desvanecimiento de su mujer.

A los pocos meses supieron que no era un motivo sino que dos, dos hermosas nenas que llegaron a iluminar su vida, en un principio les dijeron que serían mellizos, pero a la siguiente ecografía descubrieron que realmente eran niñas. Sus maravillosas hijas Lizzie y Nessie.

Bella noto que al salir del baño que Edward estaba perdido en sus pensamientos así que pensó darle una pequeña probada de la venganza que planeaba llevar a cabo en la noche. Lanzó la toalla que cubría su cuerpo y se acerco sigilosamente a él, lo abrazo por detrás y bajo sus manos hasta el límite de su masculinidad, adentrando una de ellas en sus bóxers.

- Veo que encontraste tu regalo.

- Al parecer es más pequeño que a lo que estoy acostumbrada – Sacó la caja de su "particular" envoltorio, beso su espalda y le dio una pequeña mordida al lóbulo de su oreja, para luego separarse y abrir su obsequio - Oh Edward es hermoso – Se lanzo a sus brazos.

- Ni una mínima parte de tú belleza.

- Además es una parte de ti y de las niñas – Lo miro a través de la luz.

- ¿Cómo?

- Son piedras del color de tus ojos y de nuestras bebes mi vida – Recién en ese momento Edward cayó en la cuenta de lo que decía su esposa.

- Ni siquiera lo note.

- Lo supuse – Le dio otro beso y se separo de él.

- Ahora su regalo mi Sr. Esposo –Se reclino para buscarlo en uno de los cajones.

- Ya lo estoy viendo y me parece maravilloso – Le dio un suave apretón.

- Pues entonces aquí está el otro – Le entrego una pequeña cajita. Apenas la abrió vio que en su interior se encontraban unos gemelos de oro con sus iniciales grabadas, la miro ceñudo cuando vio que había una letra "S"

- Edward Cullen de Swan, para que no olvides a quien perteneces.

- Nunca lo haría, están preciosos amor – Iba a besarla pero ella se lo impidió.

- Si seguimos así nunca estaremos listos, además me la debes Edward.

Edward prefirió no responderle y fue a tomarse una ducha fría. Bella escogió un traje sencillo para a aquella mañana no iría a la oficina, cuando estuvo lista dejo la ropa de su marido sobre la cama y se marcho a despertar a sus bebes. Al llegar al cuarto de Lizzie vio que la pequeña estaba ya levantándose y buscaba su ropa, pese a tener cinco años no soportaba que la trataran como a una niña pequeña, demostró tener el mismo carácter independiente de su madre.

- Bueno días amor.

- Mami – Salto a sus brazos y la beso. Bella le dio una vuelta en el aire antes de dejarla en el suelo.

- Veo que estas preparando tus cosas – La niña asintió con una sonrisa.

- Ya soy grande mami.

- Si mi vida lo eres, pero no crezcas tan rápido – Le dio un último beso y le indico que tomara su baño. Luego fue hasta la puerta que conectaba al otro cuarto de Nessie, como era de suponer dormía plácidamente. Bella se acerco hasta su cama y la despertó con un beso en su frente.

-mmm…no quiero despertar.

- Arriba pequeña.

- Mami es muy temprano aún – Le dijo con su voz de sueño y tallándose los ojitos.

- No bebe es tarde y tienes que ir a la escuela.

- Nadie notara si falto.

- Yo sí….así que arriba – La tomo en sus brazos y la dejo en el suelo para que fuera a prepararse.

Cuando termino de despertar a sus hijas bajo hasta la cocina para ver que todo estuviera listo para desayunar. Saludo a Anne la cocinera y le dijo que todo olía delicioso como siempre. Una vez chequeado eso volvió a su cuarto para ver si su bebe mayor ya estaba listo. Entro cuando terminaba de acomodarse la corbata, le dio una sonrisa torcida mientras ella iba por sus cosas.

- Este todo preparado para desayunar.

- Bajo en un momento – La tomo de la cintura y la beso.

- Cullen estas castigado, no más besos hasta la cena.

- Eres malvada mi vida, pero sé que la espera valdrá la pena – Salió nuevamente y fue en busca de sus hijas.

Como todos los desayuno es la casa Cullen/Swan las niñas llevaban el ritmo de la conversación, hablando de todo lo que harían en su día, las materias en la escuela y sus actividades después de clases. Edward aprovecho para contarle que esa noche la pasarían con su tía Alice, ya que tenían algunos asuntos que atender. Por un momento ellos pensaron que la idea no les gustaría, pero chillaron de alegría, además estaban felices de que podrían ayudar a su tía con el bebe e hicieron miles de planes para ese día.

Bella fue por las niñas a la escuela y le dijo a su marido que ella las llevaría hasta la casa de Alice, además que durante todo el día estaría ocupada e inubicable. Edward fue rumbo a su oficina luego de besar a las mujeres de su vida.

Así paso el día entero, Bella entre compras y peluquería. Edward entre reuniones y papeles. Tal como dijo llevo las niñas donde su tía quien las esperaba feliz. Le dio una sonrisa a su cuñada y al despedirse le guiño un ojo…"pórtense mal, ha estas niñas les falta un hermano". No le respondió solo sacudió su cabeza y se marcho.

Al llegar a su casa noto que su marido aún no lo hacía, se fue directo a su habitación para esperarla preparada, según le dijo la llevaría a la opera y luego a cenar. Dejo todo su ropa lista y se metió a la ducha, lo sintió llegar pues grito su nombre y fue a buscarla hasta donde estaba, salió de su baño en el momento en que él se metía para ayudarla.

-Ey…me vas a dejar solito – Hizo un puchero infantil.

- Tenemos toda la noche para nosotros, así que no te apures – Le dio un beso en los labios y salió.

Se coloco su ropa interior más sensual y la deslizo por su cuerpo. Luego tomo su vestido, había tardado más de tres horas en elegirlo, mas cuando lo vio supo que era el ideal. Sin pensarlo o probárselo lo compro. Con lo que no contaba era con un problema en el cierre que le impidió que poder pudiera subirlo ella misma. Cuando noto que Edward salía le pidió su ayuda.

- Porque me tientas así.

- Edward sube la cremallera – Trato de hacerlo, pero al parecer ejerció mucha presión pues termino desgarrando parte de la tela.

- ¿Eso fue mi vestido? – Su voz sonaba algo triste.

- Bella lo siento, lo siento – La dejo frente a él para tomar su cara entre sus manos.

- Cálmate es solo un vestido, lo que pasa es que pensé que era perfecto para esta noche. Además combinaba a la perfección con mi pulsera.

- Incluso con una sabana eres la más hermosa de todas.

- Tonto, voy por otro vestido – Tardo más de lo esperado en encontrar algo que le gustara.

Edward no quiso decir nada, ni mucho menos presionarla, pero cada cierto tiempo miraba su reloj, hasta que supo que llegarían retrasados a la opera. Como todo hombre él no demoro ni diez minutos en estar listo, uso los gemelos que su esposa le regalo.

Casi cuarenta y cinco minutos después Bella salía del baño preparada para salir y Edward dejo de pensar al verla, por unos instantes se quedo sin palabras y solo se acerco a abrazarla. Luego la beso y solo le dijo "Perfecta". Tomo su mano y salieron de su habitación, estaban ya en la puerta cuando uno de los tacos de Bella se quebró y tambaleo, como siempre los brazos de su marido la protegieron de una caída segura.

- No lo puedo creer, primero mi vestido ahora mis zapatos.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Claro que no Edward, esto no está saliendo como esperaba – Bella no sabía si reír o llorar por lo que pasaba.

- No importa ve por otro par y nos vamos.

- Edward tendríamos que volar para llegar a la opera.

- Bueno entonces vamos solo a cenar – Edward no quiso adelantarle ninguna de las otras sorpresas que le tenía preparadas.

- No – Aquella respuesta lo tensó

- Entonces que quieres hacer – Cuando Bella tomo su mano y lo miro a los ojos, todo lo demás se le olvido.

- Quiero quedarme aquí contigo. No necesito nada más para ser feliz...

* * *

**Bueno niñas aca partimos con una nueva historia! Espero les guste y que tengan una linda semana...**

**Como siempre las dejo invitadas a que visiten mi blog...estare ahí subiendo en los proximos días los adelantos de mis otras historias "Entre tus Alas" y "La última oportunidad"**

**Karina me dejaste tu mail, pero se borro asi que si puedes enviarme un msje con tu mail (escribelo separado para que no lo borren) y sin problema te envio lo que me pediste XD**

**Besos Lulu**


End file.
